The Woman Behind the Mask
by lolwrwg
Summary: TSOM major AU. Maria Rainer is a secret agent for the Nazis, she's sent on a mission to gather any information from Captain Von Tapp and convince him to join the Nazis by seducing him. But will she be able to stop herself from falling in too deep?
1. Chapter 1

Agent Maria Rainer stepped off the bus and started her short walk towards the Von Trapp house. She was dressed in a cream and brown dress, her carpet bag and guitar in hand. The others had tried to convince her to dump the old carpet bag seeing as it was old and rugged and practically falling apart, they had tried to convince her to go and get a new one but she insisted she keep it and knowing how stubborn she was she had eventually gotten her own way. She always did. Though her mouth did carry her away sometimes, she did her job well and that was all that mattered.

As she walked down the dusty road she specifically remembered how she had gotten into this job, it had been the most frightening night of her life, even now her parents were being watched and a single wrong move from her and they were gone. She had been 18, watching as young new Nazis had stormed into her and her parents' house threatening that if she did not co-operate her parents would die and she would end up with a fate worse than death and not for one second did she doubt it.

And that was how she had ended up becoming Secret Agent Maria Rainer; spy for the Nazis, gathering information from people anyway way she could. She had changed so much since then she had been so free spirited when she was younger and everyone knew she still was but she was more defined now, more grown up. She had learnt to stand up straight, how to mask her feelings which was brilliant for poker and learnt how to flirt and have a man eating out of the palm of her hand. Yet she had still managed to keep her kindness and wittiness about her.

To get information she usually used seduction and though she had been brought up with morals and that such a thing as seduction and more was wrong, she did it anyway to save her parents, for they meant the world to her. But Maria had a line which she had set herself and did not cross, she may be a professional at seducing people and there was no doubt she was, she was the best in her field and everyone knew it, but she never gave up her body.

No, to this day Maria had never failed a mission and had kept her virginity intact which was rare for most of the Secret agents. Everyone knew she was still a virgin and even without bedding anyone she had gotten amazing information and had not once failed a mission, she truly was the best. But that being said she hated the Nazis, she despised them. They were cruel and killed people for no reason, for what? Because they didn't have right eye colour? Another ridiculous reason why they had forced her to join, because she simply had blond hair and blue eyes, Preposterous!

Maria shook her head. She couldn't think like that she had to keep her parents alive. She had thought many times of taking information to people who could stop the Nazis but had quickly dismissed it. Even if she did, she would have either been shot for being a double agent or just shot for betraying them and of course her parents would die and she couldn't risk that.

She sighed as she wondered how could have god have blessed her so, blessed my ass she thought swinging her bag around in anger. Before she had been forced into working for the Nazis she had just finished her teacher training, she had always been good with children and could sing till her lungs had no more air, but her dream had been shattered in the blink of an eye, fate entangling her with these people.

She knew it was wrong to hate them so much but she couldn't help it. They had tortured people so severely that they had had the victim begging to be killed and the soldiers and spies and laughed in their demise. How she wished things could be so different. But though she hated it, eventually over the years she had become successful, she had made friends and gotten on with her life, she used whatever god gave her.

Walking up the road she went over her mission and what that pompous ass of a man Herr Zeller had said to her. Apparently if she did this right it would severely help the Nazis. She sifted through the information in her mind; Captain Georg Von Trapp, born April 4th 1880, married to Agathe whitehead in 1911. Agathe tragically died in 1922 from scarlet fever and had seven children, seven children! When Maria had first heard this she had been astonished she knew that people had big family's but she had to be their governess. Not to mention she had to do this while she seduced their father to gather information and convince him to join the Nazis. Everyone had known that this would be difficult, for everyone knew how proud Georg Von Trapp was of being Austrian and he didn't hide his dislike of Hitler and the Nazis. Something she admired secretly.

And so they had sent Maria their best agent. She had seen his picture and had to admit he was handsome but over the years, after his wife had died, she had heard he was unreachable and left his children as often as he could. How could someone do that? Then again she supposed it was the same reason she was doing this, because she couldn't live without her parents, it would be too hard.

Alright so she knew who he was what her mission was and last but not least the most important rule in being a secret agent, the one that could mean life or death, stay detached. She could seduce him but never get attached and as far as the children… well that would be hard but she had to stay detached, for her parent's sake.

Maria walked up to the gates and slowly stepped inside, taking in the enormous house and grounds. "Oh help" she said to herself as she tried to gather herself. She hadn't been nervous since the day she had had her first mission. She had been terrified but somehow passed with flying colours all thanks to her canny ability to climb trees but that was a different story.

Gathering herself up, she straightened her back and held her head up high. Think positive this could be fun! I mean look you get to live in that! She said to herself "I have confidence in confidence alone!" she sang "Besides what you see I have confidence in me!" quickly running to the door.

Out of breath she ran the doorbell slumping against the wall for a second before it was opened revealing a hard face man, probably a servant she thought, she didn't have anything against servants god knew she got on better with them than the high society farts. Forgive me god she silently said. but he looked rather up himself anyway, be nice she reprimanded herself.

"Hello here I am" she said cheerfully, he looked her as if she was mad "I'm the new governess" she said.

"And I am the butler" he said with his stout posh voice.

"Well how do you do?" she said shaking his hand politely, she drew away when he didn't really respond and he opened the door prompting her to go in. She walked in cautiously something she learned from past experience, always be cautious of where you are, watch everything around you. Even at high society parties whilst she was dressed in an elegant gown, she had watched everyone, every exit and as she entered she did just the same.

She looked around at the impressive entrance. Who has an entrance this big? She thought gob smacked. They had a chandelier! In the entrance!

"You will wait here" the butler said stiffly as he walked into the other room.

She nodded and walked down the few steps placing her bags by the side. She looked around memorising every door and every exit imprinting them to her mind. For a house with seven children it seemed awfully quiet and too neat, still looking around one door spotted her eye. She walked towards it slowly and tried peering through the crack. There was a glint of light that shone through the crack but other than that it was dark.

Her mind swarmed with possibilities of what could be inside jumping from fancy balls rooms to hidden lairs "What are you hiding my dear captain" she whispered as her hand descended on the handle, she turned it and…

"What do you think you are doing?" a deep voice boomed.

Maria jumped and she spun around quickly to face none other than Captain Georg Von Trapp his face creased with anger.

Well this wasn't a good start she thought.

Authors note: So good? Bad? What do you think? I was trying to find something different and I don't think this has been done. Please review! If you guys like it then I will continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Well this wasn't a good start she thought as she stepped away from the door. She held herself up high, well as much as she could seeing as she was small.

"I'm sorry Captain my curiosity got the better of me" she said as nicely as she could, facing the cold man. How was she supposed to seduce him? She could melt the Antarctic quicker than him! _Have faith_ her inner voice whispered.

"In the future you will kindly remember that there are some rooms in this house that are not to be disturbed" he said his voice emotionless.

"Yes Captain, sir" alright time to get to work she thought, but go easy he is going to be a tough egg to crack she thought again.

Smiled at him and studied him. She let her eyes wander over him and bit her bottom lip slightly letting him see what she was doing yet only subtly. Her eyes returned back to his as his eyes scrutinised her slightly.

"Why do you stare at me that way?" he asked his voice still firm.

_Bingo!_ "Well you don't look at all like a sea captain sir" she said smiling.

He raised his eyebrows "Well I'm afraid you don't look very much like a governess" he quipped back.

Her lips quirked upwards slightly "Why? Because I'm not old?" she asked stepping forwards a few steps adding a subtle sway to her hips that could drive any man crazy "Forgive me if I speak out of turn Captain but I do believe you are being judgemental" she said smiling.

She could tell the captain was having a hard time trying not to smile "Fraulein you may have forgotten but it was you who judged me first" he said masking his delight in this playful banter.

Maria nodded "I believe you are right, forgive me" she said walking towards him. Rule number one let him win the first battle that way the second time when he thinks he has you he will never know what hit him she thought. She offered her hand and he shook it firmly. "Maria Rainer sir" she said introducing herself.

"Georg Von Trapp but you will call me captain, now turn around please" he said sternly.

Maria frowned at him "Excuse me?" she said.

"Turn" he said wiggling his finger around motioning for her to turn.

Maria sighed and turned "You know ogling a girl is not exactly gentlemanly, nor how he should treat his staff" she quipped once she had turned.

His eyes narrowed at her but still she stood her ground and raised her eyebrow as if asking for an explanation.

"I was examining your work attire to see if it's appropriate" he said annoyed.

Mara lifted her arms out "So do I pass" she said cheerfully.

The captain looked her over again "It will do I suppose, but I shall get you some more material today in case you need it" he said dismissively.

Maria smiled "Thank you Captain, sir" watching him as he started to circle her.

"Now Fraulein Maria I don't know how much the governess agency told you"

"Not much" she lied.

"You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses who have come to look after my children since their mother died, I trust you will be an improvement on the last one she stayed only two hours" he said.

Her eyebrows went up in shock for a moment before she frowned "What's wrong with the children sir?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Oh there's nothing wrong with the children, only the governesses, they have been completely unable to maintain discipline without it this house cannot be properly run, will you please remember that Fraulein?" he said sharply.

She jumped slightly "Yes sir" what was wrong with him? She thought annoyed.

"Every morning you will drill the children in their studies, I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays" he paused looking at her "Each afternoon they will march about the grounds breathing deeply, bedtime is to be strictly observed no exceptions"

"Excuse me sir when do they play?" she said interrupting him but he continued.

"You will see to it that they conduct themselves at all times with ut most orderliness and decorum and I'm placing you in command!" he finished his voice hard.

"Yes sir" she said mock saluting him. His eyebrows shot up at her defiance as she merely tilted her head pretending to be polite as a smile tugged at her lips.

His surprise turned into anger as he pulled out a whistle and blew it calling his children she assumed. Her mouth dropped open, a whistle! How dare he? For his own children? that was ridiculous, humiliating and downright rude! She thought as she looked at him in shock.

Suddenly loud slamming doors tore her away from his cold gaze. My goodness it sounded like a herd of elephants she thought as they lined up at the top of the stairs and she quickly counted them. Wait there were only six weren't there supposed to be seven? she thought. They made their way down marching as their father blew that ridiculous whistle.

How could they do that? march as if they were his soldiers! They certainly were not, they were his children, not there to be whistled at and commanded by his every order! If she wasn't on an assignment she would have given him a piece of her mind but once again she couldn't, damn it! she thought as the captain finally finished.

The children looked at her, their beautiful eyes piercing her and then one browned hair girl reading a book walked in her eyes slowly peering over the edge. Her father walked forward and took the book from her. She bent forward slightly and he smacked her gently on the bum with the book, well at least he hadn't hit her with his belt or worse she thought.

The captain walked in front of them as if inspecting them and then stood next to her. "Now this is your new Governess Fraulein Maria" he said sternly "When I sound your signal you will step forward and give your name, you Fraulein will listen carefully, learn those signals so you can call them when you want them"

She watched as they all step forward and gave their names, and then as the captain called the smallest girls signal she did not respond he did it again and she just stepped forward and but did not give her name. She smiled and looked at the captain as he smiled awkwardly "And Gretl"

She nodded and looked at all the children again memorising their names.

"Now, let's see how well you listened" he said handing her a whistle.

"Oh no, well I won't need to whistle for them I shall use their names, they're such lovely names" she said smiling at them.

Georg sighed frustrated "Fraulein this is a large house the grounds are very extensive and I will not have anyone shouting" he said handing it to her again, she resisted "You will take this please learn to use it, the children will help you" he said and she took it reluctantly.

"Now when I want you this is what you will hear" he said and started blowing the whistle.

"Oh no sir, I'm sorry sir!" she said as he stopped whistling and looked at her annoyed "I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals but not for children and definitely not for me! It would be too humiliating" she said her facing scrunching up in distaste.

"Fraulein were you this much trouble at the agency?" he said obviously expecting to hear she was.

Maria smiled "Oh no sir, I am the best in my field, do you want to know why? Because we didn't order people around with whistles!" she stressed.

The captain dropped the whistle in anger letting it fall around his neck "Fraulein I warn you not to test my patience!" he said and started to walk off.

She narrowed her eyes at his back, oh will show you patience she thought and blew her whistle. The captain stopped and turned around slowly to face her. She tried to look innocent and said "I'm sorry sir but I don't know your signal" she said smirking.

He glared back at her "You may call me captain" he said and walked off.

She chuckled and put the whistle in the pocket in her dress before facing the children who were now giggling.

She faced them and they immediately stopped. She sighed "At ease" she said and they parted their legs slightly. "Now that we are alone would you please tell me your names again and how old you are?" she said. They stepped forward one by one each giving her a small piece of information about themselves. Louisa tried playing a trick but she wasn't the best agent for nothing.

"You didn't tell me how old you are Louisa" Louisa's face went down and the brown haired girl from before stepped forward "I'm Brigitta she's Louisa, she's thirteen years old and your smart, I'm ten and I think you're the prettiest governess we have ever had!" she said smiling.

"Well thank you very much and you are?" she said turning to the boy next to her.

"I'm Kurt and I'm incorrigible" he said proudly.

She chuckled "Congratulations"

"What's incorrigible?" he said confused.

She smiled "I think it means you want to be treated like a boy" she said satisfying the boy's curiosity.

The two youngest were so sweet though she had to admit Gretl had an attitude for sure but it was harmless.

"Now I have to tell you a secret I have never been a governess before" she said.

"You mean you don't know anything about being a governess" Louisa said mischievously.

"Nothing I will need lots of advice" she said smiling.

They started walking forwards all talking at once so she couldn't hear a thing but just out of the corner of her eye she saw Fredrich placing a frog in her pocket. Sneaky she thought but not sneaky enough!

Suddenly Gretl's voice cut through everyone "Don't listen to a word they say Fraulein Maria"

"Oh and why not?" she said smiling.

"Because I like you!" she said.

The clapping of hands and an older woman's voice split through everything again "Alright now children outside for your walk, fathers orders, now hurry up hurry up, quick!" she said ushering them out and facing Maria. "Fraulein Maria, I'm Frau Schmidt the house keeper"

"How do you do" she said shaking the elder lady's hand.

"How do you do, let me show you to your room, follow me" she said picking up Maria's bag as Maria picked up her guitar. She was following Frau Schmidt up the stairs when she felt the frog squirm. She smiled "Wait one moment" and went down the stairs placing the guitar on the floor as the children started walking through the door "Fredrich, I believe you might want this back" she said taking the frog out of her pocket and placing it in his hands.

The children looked at her shocked "Now go put it back somewhere safe, go on" she said ushering them out.

She turned picking up her guitar and walked back up to find an astonished Frau Schmidt "I have seen that trick many times before and not once has a governess noticed! Well done!"

"Thank you" she said as they continued up the stairs.

"How are you with snakes?" Frau Schmidt asked.

Maria chuckled "I love them" she said as they walked along the banister.

Frau Schmidt smiled "Maybe there is hop for you yet" she said as she lead Maria to her room.

Authors note: I know this was mostly what you already know but I tried to change it a little, so bear with me, the next chapter is better! Please review, reviews are awesome! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Georg watched form the side as Fraulein Maria handed the frog back to his son. How had she known? His children were practically professionals, not that he agreed with it but it was quite amusing to watch the new governesses jump out of their skin from time to time.

She was indeed different. She had already refused to use a whistle, had outright flirted with him! and reprimanded him in his own home within the first 5 minutes. Who did she think she was? He thought.

He chuckled when I heard what Frau Schmidt said as they climbed the stairs "How are you with snakes?"

"I love them" replied the young Fraulein.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet"

Maybe he thought as he walked back into dark confines of his lonely study.

Maria sighed as she closed the last draw to her clothes. The room truly was beautiful and the bed was so comfy! With nothing else to do she decided to look around the house keeping in mind to stay out of that room, well at least until he went out and then she could sneak in and see what was in there.

She closed her door and quickly descended down the stairs. The house was huge it was going to be so difficult to learn. She went from room to room peering inside. They were all quite big some laced with dust and some clean.

She closed one of the doors and leant against it biting her lip in thought. If theses rooms were all playroom's dining rooms, lounges and ball rooms then where was the captain's study? She assumed he had one, where else would he go? She thought.

Light creaking above her pulled her away from her thoughts and the prime reason she was here. She was just about to move and see what was going on when hushed voices stopped her. The children? She thought as she heard Gretl's squeaky voice faintly louder than a whisper.

She sighed inwardly straining to hear the hushed words. "There" "over" "Maria" "Water" she straightened when she heard water and could faintly hear sloshing of water, she smiled and walked forwards so they could see her thinking she didn't know they were there.

Maria knew that any other governess would have just gone straight out and reprimanded them, but this was more fun. She had learnt early on how to beat people at their own games and found that they usually stopped rather than carry on like if they were just merely told off.

The small tap of a bucket against the railing warned her and she counted to three. One, two, three, she stepped aside quickly and watched as the water hit the floor and ran past her shoes as the last few splashes sprayed her lightly.

Stepping forward she looked up with a smile on her face and observed the seven shocked faces.

"When I would play tricks I tended to be quieter" all seven went to run "STOP" she shouted and they stood still in their places. Quickly ascending the stairs she walked towards them as they all stood like statues, afraid to move.

They straightened and Maria plucked the large white bucket out of Leisl's hands giving them and faint look of disapproval.

Looking at them her eyes gained that faint glimmer of mischief. She clasped her hands together, still holding the bucket and smiled to which some of the children frowned.

"Alright I will make you a deal. Seeing as you love tricks so much and all of them seemed to be aimed at me we will make it a game. But there will be rules" she said and the children smiled.

"Now these rules must be obeyed. If not then there will be punishments. Okay you can play as many tricks on me but they cannot damage any of the house and they can't be bugs or animals. If you manage to get me then I will treat you to ice cream" the children gasped and smiled but she cut them off "But! Once you get me out no more tricks, ever, is that understood?" she said calmly.

They all nodded "Okay you have an hour to plan, go on" she said smiling and they all ran off.

She bit her lip as she watched them go. It was wrong to encourage them to play tricks but at the moment she felt it was the only way to get through to them. Plus it was fun she thought smiling.

She turned around and found the captain staring at her at the bottom of the stairs in amusement. Her smile faded for a moment but she quickly put it back in place and walked down towards him.

Georg watched as she approached him. She was attractive no doubt but there was something about her that glowed. It was like she emanated mystery and something he couldn't describe it drew him to her and he couldn't stop himself.

She swayed her hips a bit more as she went down the last few steps. "Was there something you wanted captain?" she asked sweetly.

"Tricks fraulein?" he said.

Maria nodded brightly "Harmless fun, maybe you would like to join in sir?" she asked stepping off the last step closer to him.

Georg looked down at the woman and laughed "I don't think so" he said as if it were absurd and childish.

"I don't know captain surely you must have some tricks up your sleeve" she said curiously.

"I assure you Fraulein if I did I would be canny enough not to give them away" and walked up the stairs.

Maria smiled. He was cracking. Indeed there was hope yet she thought, Frau Schmidt's words swirling around in her brain.

Maria ran to the room Frau Schmidt told her the family were in and skidded to a halt when she saw them sitting around a table. Walking gracefully into the room she greeting the children and captain.

She pulled out her chair and went to sit down quickly, not wanting to hold up dinner any further. As she went to sit down she screamed and laughed quickly jumping back up from the offending pointy object on her chair. She looked down and saw a pine cone now partly crushed on her chair.

She blushed as she looked up and could see the captain stifling a laugh "Enchanting little ritual, something you learned at the agency?" he said smugly.

"No it er um, rheumatism" she said patting her bum and swiping the pine cone off her seat.

She watched the children smile and she quickly gave them a look telling them no more tricks. Their faces nodded slightly and she smiled back.

She unfolded her napkin and watched n disapproval as they dug into their food. She may not have been given the best life but she thanked god for what she did have.

"Err excuse me captain but haven't e forgotten to thank the lord?" she said politely.

Georg looked at her in shock and put his fork down begrudgingly to which the children copied. Thank the lord? He thought, what for? For what, taking his wife away? Oh yes lets thank him for that!

Maria finished and the captain quickly said his amen. She dug in but the children's prize quickly came to the front of her mind. "Captain do you know what is for desert tonight?" she asked.

The captain sighed in frustration could this woman not let him eat! He thought "I don't know Fraulein" he said roughly.

"Do you think Frau Schmidt would know?"

"I don't know now be quiet and let us eat!"

Maria nodded knowing that she probably didn't want to get onto his bad side. Dinner passed quietly some of the little ones asking if she could their food which she did gladly. Just before desert she excused herself for a moment.

Quickly she rushed into the kitchen where she found the cook. She an old quite a plump lady but she was so nice "Margret could you please do me a favour?"

Margret smiled she had only known the young girl a couple of hours but she already liked her they had talked before dinner and the older lady could see that this girl was causing a wave in the house already but something told her it was for the best. "Of course my dear"

Maria's bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness "Do you have any ice cream? I promised the children they could have some earlier if they did something for me"

"Yes of course we will serve it with your chocolate cake" the woman said happily.

Maria squeaked and hugged the woman tightly "Oh thank you!" she said and rushed back to the other room.

When desert came all the children gasped, they hadn't had ice cream in a long time, something they only had when their mother was alive. Leisl looked over at Louisa who gave her them same happy yet sat expression, maybe this Fraulein Maria wasn't so bad after all Liesl thought as she picked up her spoon.

Maria smiled with delight as the children dug in, that was how children were supposed to look like, happy and glowing, not unhappy and cold like solid cement statues. She dug in herself but was stopped half way as Gretl shoved a huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth her eyes went wide and Maria realised that this girl had never had ice cream.

Gretl looked at Maria in desperation "Err spit out dear" and Gretl shook her head. The children had now noticed Gretl's predicament and started whispering to her to spit it out but she still refused.

Gretl looked over at her father who wasn't paying attention before turning back to Maria "Just spit out quickly and he won't notice" she whispered and Gretl quickly spat it out as the butler came into the room holding a telegram.

Gretl smiled at Maria "Thank you" she said quietly and Maria brushed the top her head

"It's ok, just don't put so much in next time okay" and Gretl nodded.

The captain who was now reading his telegram looked up at the children quickly before returning to what he was reading.

"France, who delivered it?" Liesl asked and Maria could see the hope in her eyes.

"Well young lad Rolfe of course" France said before walking off.

Liesl beamed, Maria knew that look, I wonder if her father knows she thought.

"Father may I be excused?"

"No" the captain said and Maria observed as Leisl's face fell.

"Children in the morning I will be going to Vienna" Maria's heart sped up as the children protested. If he went to Vienna it would give her a chance to snoop around but less time to get close to him if he had any information she could pry from him. Oh well you do best with what you are given she thought.

"How long will you be gone this time father?" Gretl asked innocently.

"I'm not sure Gretl I'm not sure" the captain said.

"To visit Baroness Schrader again?" Louisa asked and Maria could hear the resentment in her voice.

"Mind your own business" Fredrich cut in.

She watched as the captain looked at Louisa with something she couldn't define as surprise or smugness "Yes, as a matter of fact I am Louisa" he said calmly.

Her eyes narrowed, well this might be a problem she thought as she observed his obvious affection for this Baroness in his voice.

"Why can't we ever get to see the baroness" Marta questioned.

"Why would she ever want to see you" Kurt said back.

She almost laughed at the captain's frustration of his children's questions. "It just so happens that you are going to see the Baroness I am bringing her back to visit us all" he said and Maria almost chocked.

The Baroness was coming here? Oh god she thought, this messed up everything but was interrupted as she watched as Leisl slip out of the room. Now where are you going? She thought.

"And uncle max" the captain finished and the children erupted into cheers.

Oh dear, this was going to be harder than she thought.

Dinner finished quickly and she put the children into bed before going down stairs to look for Leisl who had disappeared to meet that delivery boy she had no doubt. Coming down the stairs she saw the captain locking the doors.

"Captain why are you locking the doors?" she said trying to divert him somehow.

The captain looked up "Don't you lock the doors at night Fraulein or is that another one of your strange surprises?" he said reverting back to the ice cream.

"Of course I do, but I er i… well i…" she stuttered.

He looked at her hard before his eyes widened "You know!" he said accusingly.

Her eyebrows went up "You know?" she said back "But how?" she asked.

"She is my daughter! How wouldn't I know and by doing this it should teach her not sneak off" he said angrily turning back to the doors and finally bolting them.

Maria frowned "But captain!"

He spun around "No buts!"

"Oh but captain she is just a girl! I'm sure you snuck out to meet a girl when you were younger" she said pleadingly, she knew she had and she was sure everyone had at sometime or other.

The captain went to answer but couldn't find one. She smiled at him stepping closer "See" she said smugly.

He stepped forwards so their bodies were touching "Oh I snuck around but I made sure no one knew, now she has to learn to do the same, that or she stops, but know this; I always know everything Fraulein" he whispered sending a tingle up her spine and walked away.

She watched him walk away in the darkness the first strikes of lightning illuminating the room and his dark figure. She bit her lip hoping he didn't know her little secret and went back up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria sighed as she took off her dressing gown after Frau Schmidt dropped off her new material.

"Dear father help me to do what's right. I know what I am doing is wrong so please help me to what you believe I should do and guide me. God bless the Captain, Frau Schmidt, Margret, Leisl Fredrich, Louisa Brigitta, Marta and little Gretl and oh what's the other boys name, well god bless what's his name" just as she was about to finish she saw Leisl dash across her bedroom soaked from head to toe due to the storm "Now dear god about Leisl, help her to know that I'm her help her to tell me what she's been up to" she looked at her and Leisl spoke "Are you going to tell on me?" "Sssh, help me to be understanding, so I may guide her footsteps, in name of the father the son and the holy ghost amen" she finished crossing her arms lightly as she looked at Leisl.

"I was out taking a walk and someone locked the doors earlier than usual and I didn't want to wake anybody up so when I saw your window open" she stopped "You're not going to tell father are you?"

Maria sighed and smiled gently as she got up to shut the window, she looked down and saw how high it was from the ground "How in the world did you climb up here?" she asked astonished.

Leisl smiled "It's how we always got up into this room to play tricks on the governess, Louisa can make it with a whole jar of spiders in her hand!" she said enthusiastically.

"Spiders! It's one thing having a frog in your pockets but it's another if it's a spider" she said shivering "Well you won so no more tricks" she said and sighed "Leisl were you out walking all by yourself?"

Leisl nodded and Maria raised her eyebrow and Leisl shook her head. Maria smiled "You know if we washed that dress out tonight no would notice it in the morning" she said and Leisl beamed "You could put this one" she said handing her one of her night gowns " you can take your dress in there and leave it to soak in the bath tub, then come back here and sit on the bed and we will have a talk" she said as she lead Leisl into the bathroom, she was about to shut the door when the younger girl spoke "I told you today I didn't need a governess, well maybe I do" she laughed and Maria smiled shutting the door gently.

Walking over to her bed she quickly checked the bed for spider and smiled when she found none. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a petrified Gretl. "Gretl, are you scared" she asked the little girl.

Gretl shook her head before running towards her as another rumble if thunder was heard. She picked her up and soon all of the girls appeared at her door all shaking with fright.

"Alright everyone up on the bed" she said swinging Gretl on.

"Really?" Brigitta asked

"Well just this once" she said climbing in "Now all we have to do is wait for the boys"

"You won't see them boys are brave" Louisa said before all the girls ducked as and crack of lightening was heard.

Soon the boys had arrived and everyone was up on the bed as she sang to them. She jumped off the bed and danced with girls as Fredrich Kurt and Marta fought with the pillows. She picked up Gretl and twirled her around before giving her to Leisl who had now come out of the bath room.

She ran to the other side and suddenly crashed into the captain as the children quickly lined up. Their care free faces now replaced with the hard ones she had seen earlier.

"Hello" she said cheerily trying to calm him somehow.

"Fraulein did I not tell you bed time was to be strictly observed in this house" he said sternly.

"You did sir"

"And do you or do you not have difficulty following such simple instructions" he snapped.

Her eyes narrowed "Only during thunder storms sirs" she said back smirking slightly to which the captain glared and Kurt chuckled.

"Leisl, I don't recall seeing you anywhere after dinner!" he shouted.

"Oh really? Well I, as a matter of fact, well I was, well i…" she stuttered and Maria knew she needed help.

"What she would like to say captain is that she and I have been getting better acquainted but it's far too late to go into all that, come along children you heard your father go back to bed immediately" she said gently smiling as the children went.

Turning back to him he spoke "Fraulein you have managed to remember I am leaving in the morning?" he said as he tried not to look at her body that you could faintly see through the night gown.

Maria nodded.

"Is it also possible that the first rule in this house is discipline and I hope that by the time I have returned you will have acquired some" he said slamming the door on his way out.

Maria could have skinned him alive if she was aloud "I hope that you will have acquired some" she mocked and she sat on her bed angrily.

An hour later…

Unable to sleep and peckish after singing to the children and the embarrassment of the captain walking in, Maria slipped down stairs and into the kitchen. She sighed and turned on the lights walking towards the counter, she looked around and came across and large tin. Peering inside she smiled _Jackpot!_ She thought as took the lid off fully revealing homemade biscuits.

She sat down and peacefully ate as she held the tin in her lap. Suddenly a hand came over her shoulder and took a biscuit out. She turned around slowly already knowing who it was. He pulled out a chair and sat beside her.

She Looked down as she ate unsure what to do. Damn it why didn't I put my dressing gown on? She thought. Why did she feel so vulnerable around him, she had done worse and far more intimate things in the past, but there was something about him that made her come undone. She shook her thoughts away quickly, she had only known him a day. Goodness she was confused. _Come on do your job girl!_

She faced him and smiled weakly "Captain i... i feel I must apologise about the children see I only wanted to help them" she said as she took another biscuit.

"It's your first day Fraulein, so I suppose I can forgive you" he said smiling weakly as she had done.

She smiled back "Thank you captain but please call me Maria" she said hoping he would take the bait.

He nodded politely "Only if you call me Georg but only in private" he said kindly and Maria could see that when he let down his guard he was probably a lovely man. But now he hid it, masking it with his usual cold complexion. Only flickers of the man before seeping through.

"Okay Georg" she said liking the way it rolled off her tongue. "May I ask why you are up so late?" she asked curiously.

Georg chewed his biscuit and replied after swallowing "I assume for the same reasons as you Maria" he said pointing to the tin in her lap.

She smiled and nodded "I get hungry during the night, I always do. Ever since I was a girl, I would sneak down stairs at god knows what hour and start cooking. Though I do admit what I did conjure up was usually inedible" she chuckled and Georg smiled finding her laugh infectious and sweet like honey.

"I was quite the opposite, I was quite the cook in my family when I was younger, in fact I made theses biscuits" he said proudly.

Maria stopped eating and quickly swallowed "I… I'm sorry I didn't realise they were yours, I will make you a new batch…" Georg cut her off.

"Its fine Maria, they are here to be eaten not stared at"

"Thank you" she giggled.

Georg lifted an eyebrow at her "Did you just giggle?" he asked.

She smiled as she bit into another delicious biscuit "So what if I did?" she replied.

"No reason I've just never heard a grown woman giggle, laugh or chuckle maybe but never giggle" he said loosely.

"Then I'm afraid my dear captain you have not lived" she said cheekily.

Georg smiled and shook his head as his thoughts drifted to his children "How did you do it?" he said quietly.

Maria frowned not understanding "How did I do what?"

"How did you gain the children's affection so quickly, you've been here one day and they already love you" he said with amazement.

Maria shrugged "I just showed them something other than orders and whistles" she said sensitively "Get to know them captain play with them show them love they will come round to you I promise"

Georg shook his head "No they won't and I don't think I am ready" he said harshly.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"It does not matter" he shrugged off and Maria respected his wishes and went no further. "Better acquainted?" he said mockingly referring to earlier on in the bedroom.

Maria smiled "Well you were going hand draw and quarter the girl, captain she is sixteen, she is not a child anymore yet she's is not a woman either, she needs space"

"But what if that boy hurts her" he said getting angry again.

"I am sure she is old enough to know when to draw the line" she said sitting back.

Georg rolled his eyes "And I bet you knew when to draw the line when you were sixteen" he said sarcastically and Maria nodded.

Georg laughed and leaned forward "Oh really and I suppose to this day you an attractive young woman have kept, how should I say this, your morals intact" he said slyly.

Marias eyebrows went up at such a personal question "Captain! I well I" she stuttered.

"Come now Maria don't be shy"

Her eyes narrowed "Of course I have, I am still a virgin and I am keeping it that way" she said holding her head high.

"I don't believe it" he said sitting back.

"Well you should because it's true" she said smiling.

"So you never have and never want to experience physical love, yet you flounce in here and flirt with me to no end" he said confused.

"You're too hard faced, you need to loosen up, and yes I can flirt and still be a virgin" she said blushing at the subject "Can we please not talk about this anymore" she pleaded.

Georg smiled and nodded "So" he said relaxing a bit "Where do you come from?" he asked in wonder.

"I was born In Salzburg, I've never left, for I have not felt the need to" she lied. Truth was her job required her to travel a lot she had been to England, France where ever they sent her, she spoke fluent English and Spanish and was being taught French. All in all she was quite accomplished.

"I'm surprised, from what I have seen I would say you would love traveling" he said smiling.

She smiled "Oh you do?" she said trying to act innocent "And from what you have seen of me, in the last 8 hours or so you can make this judgement?" she asked sweetly.

Georg masked his surprise and looked her over, the slightly see through night gown revealing her womanly silhouette and small firm breasts. He tore his gaze away and looked at her eyes trying to resist the urge to take her right there and then. "I see that you are fearless even from me" he said gently.

Maria smiled shyly "I can be frightened, but most of the time I choose to face my fears" she said lifting her head up and shifting in her seat "Something I had to learn long ago" she said quietly letting her hard façade fall and the real Maria come through.

Georg frowned "What happened?" he asked gently.

Maria smiled weakly and shook her head "I'm sorry captain but I can't tell you"

"So you can apparently know everything about me and my past but I can't know about yours?" he said annoyed.

Maria pleaded to him "Oh please Georg if knew what I had done in my past if you knew who I am i… you…" she trailed off tears threatening her eyes and she laughed in irony. She was not supposed to let her guard down yet here she was in the middle of the night trying not to show this man everything. She had to get out, collect herself.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Georg shook his head

"Its fine" he said quietly knowing what she meant.

"If you will excuse me I think I should go to sleep, thank you for the biscuits they were lovely" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Georg's heart pounded as she walked away, the feeling of her lips still lingering on his cheek. That was not supposed to happen he thought but it felt so right. He shook his head. No. when he came back this either stopped or she had to go. He was having feelings that he hadn't had for years and she had only been here one day. Oh boy he thought as he leant back in his chair listening to the soft padding of her feet as she climbed up the stairs.

Authors note: Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter I will go back and change them at a later date. Please review! I love to hear what you think especially about Maria I am having hard time trying to keep her innocent character so please tell me if I'm getting it wrong and any suggestions would be awesome! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The next morning with their father gone the children all ran into their new governess's room eagerly. Maria woke as the little ones jumped on top of her and the others scrambled on at the end including Leisl. She smiled and sat up groggily "Good morning" she said happily and they all replied back just as favourably "And how are you all this morning?" she asked waking up fully.

"We are fine" Leisl answered as the others nodded in agreement.

Gretl crawled to her side and hugged her as Maria kissed her head "Fraulein Maria are you going to stay with us?" Gretl asked shyly.

Maria giggled "Of course I am, not for ever but for a while yes. Now we have lots to do today including new clothes for all of you!" she said climbing out of bed and walking over to her wardrobe.

"New clothes?" Brigitta said not understanding.

Maria nodded as she opened her wardrobe and suddenly heard the girls gasp. She turned quickly afraid something had happened "What? Did one of you hurt yourself?" she asked worried.

Leisl jumped of the bed with astonishment and went to the wardrobe. There inside laid not only her usual clothes but elegant ball gowns which she had worn over the years on different assignments. Of course the children didn't know this and she panicked slightly as the girls looked at them with amazement and awe.

"Fraulein Maria where did you get all these?, they are beautiful" Leisl asked as she pulled a few out, there had to be at least over 12 or more in there.

Maria bit her lip as Louisa and Brigitta and the younger ones joined her. "Err well i… um well over the years as a governess the family's I have been to have had quite a few party's at which I have attended and so I have accumulated these dresses" she said sighing with relief at her excuse.

Louisa frowned "But you're a governess" she said suspiciously.

"Yes but the children have been at the party's too and so I have had to be there and on occasions the parents have let me join the party in thanks for may hard work" she said smiling as innocently as she could. She had been in many situations of questions in the past and once again had developed a skill of believable lies and excuses. Admittedly she had sometimes been backed into a corner with no way out but as the years had gone on she had found herself getting better and better at it.

Louisa nodded in understanding and went over to where the boys were fighting with the pillows. She watched as Louisa joined in with interest. It was obvious Louisa would rather play with boys and get her hands dirty but at the same time there were time like last night that she would dance and play with her sisters. She smiled but was pulled out of her gaze as she heard one of the girls gasp.

She turned and smiled as Brigitta and Leisl pulled out her favourite dress "Oh Fraulein Maria this is beautiful" Leisl said smiling broadly as Brigitta nodded in agreement. Maria stepped forward and touched the dark blue silky fabric. It was so simple yet it was so elegant too. It was sort sleeved and long and had a small slit in the side as it flowed out at the bottom. The top part at the front drooped slightly and showed her chest elegantly but back was divine she thought. The back dropped all the way down to just above her bum, it was true it was rather exposing and sexy but she loved it. Indeed it was beautiful.

"Mmm it's my favourite" she said sighing "Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to wear it" she said the silky material slipping from her hand.

"Oh Fraulein Maria you would look absolutely beautiful in it!" Brigitta said eyeing the dress.

Maria smiled and kissed Brigitta's head "Thank you darling" she said and Brigitta had never felt so loved since her mother "I tell you what, you two and Louisa can both pick any dress you want from this cupboard the lord knows I have far too many anyway" she said smiling and all the girls gasped including Louisa.

"Can we really?" Louisa said smiling.

"Of course I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it" she laughed "And then when you are old enough you can wear them, or just play around in them" she said shrugging.

Louisa jumped over the bed to cupboard "Oh no these are far too beautiful to play around in" Louisa said as they looked through her cupboard choosing the dress they wanted.

Suddenly she felt a tugging on her night gown. Looking down she saw Gretl and Marta, their faces gloomy "Can we pick a dress" Marta said sadly and Marias heart broke.

"Oh my darlings, these dresses are too big for you and by the time you grow up you probably won't like them anymore" she said sadly and Gretl looked as though she was on the edge of tears. She picked her up and hugged Marta close at her side "Oh don't cry, I promise you, you can both have a dress, when we go out in couple of days I promise I will take you to the shops and you can both have new dresses, is that okay?" she asked watching as the girls smiles reappeared. They nodded and she smiled back "Alright, go back to your bedrooms now and I will be in a few moments to help you change" she said putting Gretl down.

The two little girls ran out and she turned back to the three older girls who had by now chosen their dresses.

"We left the blue one for you" Leisl said holding the dress she had chosen in her arms so gently as if she held it too tight every stitch and thread would fall apart in her hands.

Maria smiled and nodded "Thank you, now go on we have things to do people to measure and curtains to cut!" she ushering them out the room the boys long gone by now.

Brigitta frowned as she was pushed out of the room and looked at her sisters "Did she just say cut curtains?" she asked.

Louisa shrugged "I don't know, but what I do know is that I like her!" she said skipping off towards her room to get ready for the day.

Leisl smiled at Brigitta and pulled her younger sister close "Come on, places to go things to do and father is gone for a while and we have a really nice governess, stop analysing and relax" she said dragging her down the corridor.

Brigitta nodded. It was true they hadn't felt this loved for a long time she would be damned if she was going to miss it by analysing everything.

Authors note: Sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please please review! I love to hear what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: okay! Here you go this chapter is longer! I was inspired by a song called "My love" by Sia also known as the song from twilight the eclipse! I'm not a fan of twilight though I do watch the films and if you aren't I still recommend this song. And if you like listening to songs while reading I recommend this one when reading this! And that's enough of me blabbering on so back to the story! :D

Part 6

2 weeks had gone by and it had been no doubt the best weeks of her life. She and the children had played for hours on end and though she still made them study for a good hour or two, the time seemed to fly pass so quickly that before she knew it they were outside or in the hills singing again.

But never did this distract her from her real task. On one of Frau Schmidt's and Franz's days off she had looked around and found the captains study. She had smiled when she had gone in despite herself. It had been warm and cosy, full of books and model ships, showing the captains true self shine through and not that ridiculous hard façade.

But try as she might she had found nothing. No rebellion tactics, no secret plans of the British, nothing. She had searched high and low careful not to leave behind any sign that she had been there. By the end she had given up. She had pondered over it as the children played in the garden and came to the conclusion that if he had any plans that he would not have placed them in plain sight for anyone to find. But though Herr Zeller was certain that the captain was hiding something she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't and that he was just a sad and lonely man, yearning for his dead wife.

Today she sighed as she sat on the grass the exhaustion of the past few weeks and today's event of climbing trees hitting her in one go. It was stupid she had known him one day and yet he seemed to slip into her mind, invading her thoughts. She ran her fingers through her short hair as she watched the boys passing a ball by the lake. Her mind would go back to that first night in the kitchen with him. Never had she felt so vulnerable, so drawn to a man that every defence would go down letting him look right into her.

She smiled and shook her head; the heat was getting too much flooding her mind with unnecessary thoughts and concerns. Clapping her hands she stood up "Alright children up! We are going for a boat ride!" she said, the seven children's faces filling with excitement.

An hour later…

"Fraulein you will stay here please!" the captain shouted stopping Maria in her tracks. She closed her eyes for a moment her body rushing with emotions. A she stood there she couldn't decide which hurt more the fact that she had she had become stupidly close to his children and now she would most likely be fired or the fact she had failed her mission. She spun on her heal and faced him defiantly. Well if she was going down she may as well go out with a bang, her wet clothes sticking to her every curve.

The baroness quickly left with a smooth line which even she had used in the past.

The captain fiddled with his pocket for a moment before spoke anger covering every crease in his face "Now Fraulein, I want a truthful answer from you"

"Yes captain?" she said calmly.

"Is it possible, or I have I just imagined it, but by any chance have my children been climbing trees today?" he asked his voice clipped.

"Yes captain" she said honestly a smile tugging at her lips.

"I see" he paused lifting his head, even now she could see the rage bubbling inside of him waiting to break free "And where may I ask did they get these um…these" he trailed off not sure what they were.

She smiled "Play clothes"

"Oh is that what you call them" he said sarcastically.

"I made them from the drapes that used to hang my bedroom" she said sweetly and could see him break.

"Drapes!"

"They still had plenty of wear left the children have been everywhere in them"

The captain started walking towards her "Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming around Salzburg dressed up in nothing but some old drapes!" he yelled at the end throwing the material on the floor and Maria had to stop herself from laughing.

She nodded "Mmhph and having a marvellous time" she said happily.

"They have uniforms!"

"Strait jackets if you will forgive me" she said looking at him.

"I will not forgive you for that!"

"Children cannot all things they are supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes!" she snapped.

"I haven't heard them complain yet" he said back.

"Well they wouldn't dare! They love you too much, they fear you too much!" she said defiantly.

"I don't wish you to discuss my children in this manner" he said trying to stay calm.

"Oh you've got to hear it from someone your never home long enough to know them!" she said annoyed.

"I said I don't want to hear any more from you about my children!"

"I know you don't but you've got to!" she shouted silencing him.

There was a pause before she continued "Now take Leisl"

"You will not say a word about Leisl" he interrupted.

"She's not a child one day you're going to wake up and find she's a woman, you won't even know her! and Fredrich wants to be a man like you but there's no one to show him how" she pleaded.

"Don't you dare tell me about my son!" he shouted.

"Brigitta could tell you about him if you let her get close to you, she notices everything and Kurt pretends he tough not to show how hurt he is when you brush him aside!" she said speaking from what the children had told her in past few weeks.

"That will do" that captain interrupted but she continued "The way you do all of them! Louisa I don't know about but someone's got to find out about her!" "I said that will do!" she walked forwards pushing so far she was sure she would be going but she didn't care, she was throwing caution to the wind, everything, because she admitted she loved these children as if they were her own "OH and the little just want to be loved oh please captain love them ! love them all!"

He walked away "I don't care to hear anything more"

"I AM NOT FINISHED YET CAPTAIN!" she yelled.

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

She scoffed "I don't think so!" she said stepping towards him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled back.

"What about what you said to me that night? how you couldn't believe that I had gotten close to them! You didn't say it but it was there in your voice, you love these children I know you do, you brush them off with cold orders and side glances but I promise you now with my body and soul that if you showed them some love and compassion that they would coming running into your arms gladly!" she pleaded tears almost in her eyes.

"FRAULEIN!" he shouted not believing what he was hearing.

"NO! you listen to me! Your wife died and I understand that!" she pleaded.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU KNOWING NOTHING!" he shouted in her face but she didn't flinch.

"YES I DO!" their bodies so close they touched. Though they did not know it Frau Schmidt watched from an open window her heart going out to both of them.

"Who could have you possibly lost?" he spat angrily.

"Well…" he raised his eyebrow "No one" she said and he laughed "But I do understand I swear I do, the reasons I cannot explain but I do! You lost her and they remind you of her I understand but would she want this? Would she want to see the man she loved pushing away the divine creatures you made together? They are each beautiful in their own rights and deserved to be loved!" her voice raising again "_You_ didn't just loose Agathe! They lost her too, you lost your lover you confidante, your friend but they lost their mother, both equally painful be so very very different!" She said crying her tears mingling with the lake water.

Georg turned back to her tears streaming down his face "How could you possibly know any of that when you have lost nothing?" he shouted.

She closed her eyes and opened them in anguish "Because I lost EVERYTHING!" she screamed "I lost my home, my family, my future! My parents may not be dead but every day they live on the firing line till I make a wrong move!" she cried slamming her hands against his chest.

His cries stopped and he grabbed her hands "What do you mean?" he whispered.

She shook her head resting it on his chest "I've said too much" she sobbed

The captain stepped forward shoving her against a tree at the side. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face "NO don't you dare! Who the hell do you think you are? You come into this house, think you can tell me what to do, yet I can't know anything of your life! You know nothing of my life or past so I suggest you remember your place!" he shouted in her face making her flinch.

Remember her place! How dare he! She put her hands against his firm chest and ran her hands upwards throwing him out of his rage and into shock. Using this to her advantage she pushed him off and stepped forward. "How can you tell me to remember my place when you don't even know yours captain?, you treat your children as if they were your soldiers! They are your children and you are their father" she pleaded to him "I will remember my place when you remember yours captain" she said firmly.

The captain stormed towards her and shoved her back against the tree despite her protests "You have been here not even five minutes and you think you know me! You do not and you certainly do not have the right to tell me how I treat my children when you don't have any! and with a mouth like that I doubt you EVER WILL!"

Maria's eyes went wide and her heart shattered into a thousand pieces as soon as those sharp words left his mouth. She could make assumptions on his life and past but never would she make assumptions about things that did not involve her. And she had thought he never would either, yet here he stood the words pouring out of his mouth without even a second thought.

Though his words sliced through her like a knife she knew they were partly true and that's what hurt the most. If she stayed in this job which she had no doubt she would, she knew she wouldn't have time to settle down and have children. She had always dreamt of having children of her own but Maria knew that it was no longer a possibility for they would never her let her leave, she knew too much.

She turned her head to the side, their bodies now firmly crushed together against the tree, as she willed the tears that threatened the edges of her eyes not to fall. She took a breath and blinked them away as the captain just looked at her with regret and remorse.

Georg sighed "Maria i…" she cut him off shaking her head.

Slowly she forced herself to look at him and whispered "Don't… I may be many things captain but that was… you…" she trailed off not even registering their extremely close proximity.

Looking into her deep blue watery eyes the hurt and the deep despair that he knew lay beyond that strong façade she held broke him and every defence and barrier he had put up slammed down like hers had done moments ago. Georg leant his head against the bark, their necks brushing against each other, trapping them both even more. Neither of them registered how close they were or how compromising the position was to anyone who walked out or even to themselves.

The two, once strong, figures stood so close you would have thought they were one. Maria's hands gripped his sides as Georg's hands and head leant against the hard bark. They didn't kiss or hug in comfort they just simply stood roar and exposed as everything that once protected them and held them together was ripped away leaving them bare showing what lay beneath.

Frau Schmidt watched as they simply held each other, the wind whipping around the intimately close figures. Never had she seen such passion not even with her own husband yet here these two were, not even properly known each other a day, the tension between them so charged it was almost too intimate for outside eyes. She looked down for a moment but her eyes were drawn back up. The captain slipped down to his knees burying his head in the young woman's stomach as she held him, Marias hands stroking his head. Frau Schmidt's breath caught in her throat when Maria kissed the top of his head lovingly. She knew it was wrong but looking at them it felt so right. She swallowed and drew her gaze away reluctantly, she couldn't let anyone go outside, no matter what.

Authors note: There you go a nice emotional chapter there for you!(I hope!) Please review, tell me what you think! And I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The children had changed and Leisl had grabbed the guitar all of them intent of on singing to the baroness and gaining at least some sort of forgiveness form their father. But as they rushed down the stairs raised voices from outside pulled them away from the lounge and to door to the veranda.

They watched as their governess and father shouted at each other the little ones upset and confused, the older ones, especially Leisl, their hearts pounding in their chests as Fraulein Maria tried to urge their father to see his wrong doings. But the way she talked about their mother struck a chord in all of their hearts.

They were stunned when Maria broke down but even more shocked when their father shoved her against a tree their faces so close Leisl wasn't sure if they had kissed. Gretl whimpered and went to run to Fraulein Maria but Louisa held her back as Kurt quickly grabbed Marta.

The shouting finally ceased but only when their father screamed at Maria only Leisl and Fredrich fully understanding. Leisl closed her eyes the comment even running through her. But then their father and Fraulein Maria just stood their bodies almost moulding together as one and the children couldn't help but watch in confusion and fascination.

Then suddenly it was like his legs broke and he dropped down onto his knees burying his head in Maria's stomach as she stroked his head back in return. Fredrich eyes widened as did Leisl and Louisa's the three of them exchanging a look of shock and recognition. Each of them faintly remembering the way their father used to bury his head in their mothers stomach when he was upset or she was pregnant. And then Maria bent down and kissed his head and Leisl knew it was time to go. Of course she wanted to stay and watch the intimacy of the two people they loved most but knew it was their moment, whatever the moment was.

She turned and saw Frau Schmidt standing next to them looking at them and then at the two figures in the distance "Come on now, let's leave them alone" she said quietly and warmly.

They walked back towards the lounge when suddenly the baroness came out.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering where everyone had gotten to but its seems your father is still missing" she said trying sound somehow funny to which Louisa raised her eyebrow "Er well I'm just going to go out and see if your fathers done with whoever that woman was" she said walking to the veranda and everyone's eyes widened including Frau Schmidt's.

Leisl thought quickly "Wait! No er I mean I we, we have a song for you!" she said holding up the guitar.

The baroness smiled "Well isn't that lovely, let me get you father and we can all listen to it" she turning again.

"No we were taught it just for you! Please!" Louisa said.

The baroness hesitated and then suddenly Gretl pounded on her "PLEASE! WE WAELLY WANT TO SWING IT TO YOU!" she said loudly putting on the cutest voice she could muster.

The baroness looked at Gretl in shock and then agreed to which everyone silently gave a huge sigh of relief.

Outside…

Maria breathed in letting the final tear roll down her cheek. What had she done? What was she doing? She asked herself. Here she stood holding a man she barely knew so intimately. Usually it wouldn't have bothered her, this was her job but the fact that she was open to him scared her. He could ask her anything right now and she would answer truthfully no matter what it cost her. If he asked her to leave, she would, if he asked if she would stay, she would and if he asked if he could take the one thing she held most dear to her, her virginity, she would give it to him gladly.

His hands that gripped tightly at her hips loosened and started drawing gentle circles through the fabric of her wet dress that stuck to her like a second skin. She couldn't help but gasp at the sensation and her hands tightened in his hair. She couldn't do this she didn't have the strength. Slowly she slipped her hands from his hair and gently laid them on top of his. He stopped drawing circles and looked up at her his deep eyes now red and puffy and oh so innocent.

His eyes bored into hers and the urge to kiss him was almost irresistible "Georg, please" she whispered not really sure what she was asking of him.

Georg didn't know why but he didn't care what had happened or where he was or what was right or wrong he just felt compelled to be held by her to feel her all around him so when she whispered his name he couldn't help but kiss her stomach.

Her breath caught in her throat "Don't…" she said quietly.

He looked at her again "You come here flirt with me, turn my house and children upside down and tell me the utter truth no matter how painful, why?" he said quietly "Why did you come here?"

Maria knew she could not lie to him, so she wouldn't "I came here for my job" she said truthfully.

He smiled "And that was for what?, so your torture me and toy with me?" he joked.

She smiled back her hands still on his "Not exactly" she said as honestly as she could, why could she not lie to this man?

"Then w…" he trailed off when he heard sweet voices floating from the house to them "What's that?" he asked looking at the house and Maria followed his gaze.

"It's singing" she said.

Georg chuckled and leant his head against her stomach again "Yes Maria but who is singing?" he asked in wonder.

Maria swallowed "The children" she said barely audible.

He looked up at her "The children?"

She nodded "I taught them something to sing for the baroness" she said as he got up slowly, watching him as he walked away from her and into the house entranced by the beautiful voices.

She followed him in after a few seconds and watched as his voice mingled with theirs beautifully. When they finished the children ran to him after a moment's hesitation and she smiled the scene filling her heart with warmth.

Gretl hugged her father but out of the corner of her eye she saw Fraulein Maria at the door almost hiding, she wanted to run to her and ask if she was ok but she pointed over to the baroness and Gretl remembered the flowers they had picked for her in her hand. Reluctantly she walked over, gave her the flowers and bowed just like they had practiced. The baroness hugged her but she felt too overcome with perfume and other strange scents. She liked how Maria smelled, she smelled fresh and subtle like flowers.

"Georg, you never told me how enchanting your children were" she said her thick rich voice filling the room.

Maria watched as the children glanced at her but then Georg turned as well and she backed away before rushing up the stairs, praying that by some miracle none of them would have noticed her but her miracle did not come as she heard her voice being called.

"Maria wait" he said at the bottom of the stairs "I behaved badly before, I apologise" he said and Maria shook her head.

"I'm far too outspoken it one of my worst faults" she said pleadingly.

"Your right I don't know my children"

"There's still time captain they want so much to be close to you"

"And you brought music back into the house… I'd forgotten" he said looking up at her.

She went to leave but he stopped her again "Maria, I want you to stay, I ask you to stay" he said smiling.

She smiled back her eyes glowing "I didn't know I had been fired" she said mischievously and Georg chuckled before walking away.

Late In the evening…

As usual Maria pottered down to the kitchen and peered around looking for food, there were none of Georg's lovely biscuits but there was some of Margret's delicious chocolate cake and there was ice cream in the freezer she knew, she had made sure there was.

She cut herself a slice and before she knew it the knife was being plucked out of her hand from behind her once again. Her body stiffened as he pushed up against her, his head resting just beside her face, cutting himself a slice and robbing her plate and spoon as he stepped away. But as he stepped away she didn't mind, her body still tingling from the sensation of his body being pressed up against hers.

She smiled at him as he stood beside her eating. Suddenly she stepped forward, crushing her body against his before grabbing a plate from behind him and she smiled as she watched the same reactions of feelings that she had had just a moment ago pass across his face like a passing wind.

She found a spoon in one of the draws and they both sat down not saying anything, just basking in each other's company. Looking at him she realised he had his night wear on and she blushed slightly bowing her head to cover it.

But Georg noticed and chuckled "Fraul… Maria I think it's a bit late to start blushing now don't you think?" he said placing another piece of cake in his mouth.

Maria looked at him and smiled "Not really, today we were both emotionally, unstable you could say, it wasn't the same" she said thanking god she had put her dressing gown on this time.

Georg nodded "Mmm I suppose you have a point there" he said thinking about it.

She smiled broadly "I always do!" she giggled.

Georg rolled his eyes before staring at her intently again "I wanted to thank you again for setting me straight today" he said kindly.

"Oh no! please don't thank me! I was rude, outspoken, completely out of place, rude, did I already mention that?" she said her blabbering making him chuckle.

"Maria please if you hadn't spoken to me like that I would still be treating my children like dirt" he said disgusted with himself.

Maria sighed and reached over for his hand which lay on the table "You didn't treat them like dirt, you just didn't show them enough love so don't blame yourself for anything, please!" she begged drawing circles with her thumb on his hand like he hand done on her hips.

He smiled weakly and she drew her hand away missing the contact as she did so. The automatic alarm in her head went off telling her to pry information from him, it gnawed away at her but she ignored. No, not tonight, too much had happened, she could pry and convince tomorrow she thought.

She smiled and picked up their finished plates, washing them quickly as Georg dried them next to her. It was strange yet at the same time it felt right. Just her and him eating together, things a coup… her thoughts drifted off. No not a couple, she had to stay detached, oh but how she wished she didn't have to.

She sighed handing him the last spoon as he dried it and put it back in the draw. She dried her hands and turned back to him to find him staring at her once again. They looked at each other each studying the other.

Georg's need for her was so great it almost overflowed him. She looked so inviting yet innocent making him want to ravish her right there on the table top but at the same time she almost looked too delicate to do so, as if she would shatter. Maria watched as his tall dark frame stepped towards her, his dark eyes sparkling in the low light as hers did the same.

Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach did flips over and over and as he stepped closer he was just about to reach out when a tired Margret walked in watching with amusement as the two jumped apart.

Maria and Georg stood not daring to look at each other as Margret stopped the smile that so desperately needed to grace her face "Oh I'm sorry dears I just came for a glass of water" she said quickly walking over the tap.

Maria shook her head and smiled at the kind lady "Its fine I was just going back to bed myself, so good night Margret, captain" she said quickly glancing at his eyes before rushing off up the stairs.

Margret smiled "And I suppose you were about to go to bed as well were you?" Margret said sarcastically and Georg smiled at her and rolled his eyes.

"I was actually, so goodnight" he said dipping his head and walked off slowly.

Margret chuckled and went back to her own bed "Please, they were going to kiss" she said to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The next day it rained forcing the seven hyperactive children to stay inside. They played hide and seek most of the day and even managed to get their father to join in a few games to which both Maria and the children were delighted.

It was now the umpthteen time they had played and Georg was on. She held her breath as she hid behind the ball room doors watching through the crack as he went passed. But he stopped and turned towards the door, she stepped back quietly when suddenly the doors swung open.

His eyes narrowed playfully at her "I thought I told you not come in here" he said a smile quirking at his lips.

She smiled and stepped forward "You did captain, the exact reason why I hid in here. 1 I get to see what's in here and 2, you thought I would have obeyed your orders" she said smiling sweetly as she brushed passed him.

"Knowing you Fraulein, I very much doubt you would obey anything I say" he said shutting the doors and looking at her.

"Not always, mostly yes, now let's look for the rest of your children" she said both walking off around the house.

Dinner past pleasantly everyone chatting quietly and Maria noticed the baroness looking at her occasionally but mainly focused on Georg.

Maria had pretty much sussed the baroness out at the end of the day. She was obviously rich and took pride in her appearance no doubt. Maria could see that the baroness definitely liked Georg but she most certainly liked his money and what social status he would bring to her if they were to be married. Though she did not particularly like children she did not hate them either Maria could see it by the way they would run around the house. Her eyes would even narrow as Georg played with them. And then there was her, Maria herself, the baroness was cold to her and probably found her threatening but she couldn't do anything about it so she shrugged it off with a polite smile.

The rest of dinner finished quickly and with the children tucked up safe in bed after some convincing and a few songs she headed down stairs in her night gown and robe. As she walked in the kitchen she smiled. There he was almost as if waiting for her, a big bowl and wooden spoon beside him on the table followed by what looked like ingredients for something.

She walked in slowly and raised her eyebrow playfully at him.

He smiled cheekily back "Thank god I thought you would never come" he said teasingly.

"Oh? and why exactly were you waiting for me?" she asked biting her lip, flirting with him.

He reached out and pulled her to him before turning her towards the table so he was pressed behind her "We my dear are going to make some of my famously delicious biscuits" he said smiling.

Maria nodded "Mhph and you want me to help you" she said turning towards him her back against the table him against her chest "That is ridiculous! I can't cook, you expect me to cook?" she said pleading to him and Georg chuckled, his strong frame vibrating against her sending delightful chills through her body.

"Have we found a fault in the amazing Fraulein?" he said teasing.

Her eyes narrowed at him "Fine, you want to cook we will cook" she said turning back to look at the ingredients on the table "But I warn you captain if this goes wrong, it was your entire fault" she said scrutinising the objects in front of her.

Georg smiled "We will be fine" he said stepping beside her easing some of the tension that had been rising inside her as he had been pressed against her so intimately.

She turned to him "Okay so what do we do?" she asked almost terrified. She had never been good at cooking, everything but cooking.

"I measured everything out before you came so all we have to do now is put everything together" he said and Maria nodded "But you have to watch and listen to everything I say, if you don't do it right then it will be ruined" he said.

Maria looked practically petrified now "Oh Georg please don't make me do this! I can't do it!" she said backing away from the table but he pulled her back smiling at her.

"Honestly I've never seen someone so scared of cooking before, you will be fine" he said encouragingly.

Maria took a breath and nodded "Okay"

"Okay so first we break the eggs into the bowl and beat them" he said breaking them himself then passing the bowl over to Maria to beat. At first she was hesitant, but as she realised she couldn't ruin it she happily beat them.

Meanwhile Georg but the butter and sugar in another bowl and mixed them together till it was creamy and smooth. Once both were done he passed his bowl over to Maria who looked at him blankly.

"What?" she said looking at him and the two bowls "Oh no no no I can't mix them together! You don't know what will happen! It could all go terribly wrong! It could somehow all go flying everywhere and you will have to fire me again!" she blabbered on and Georg stood there trying not to laugh.

She finally huffed, knowing he wasn't going to back down and looked at the bowls as she reluctantly picked up the spoon "What do I have to do?" she said sulking and Georg rubbed her arm.

"Okay carefully I will add the eggs in bit by bit and you cab fold them in" he said as he gently poured them in as she mixed it carefully, the mixture still quite light at the end and she beamed at him.

He smiled at her "Okay now we add the flower" but by now Maria was feeling quite confident and quickly grabbed the flower. Before they knew it Maria had dumped the flower in the bowl, but instead of it going in it flew everywhere, the flower covering them from head to toe.

As the flower in the air began to fade Georg scowled at Maria and she blushed with embarrassment "Didn't I tell you it would go wrong" she said trying not to laugh at the flower that covered Georg.

He raised his eyebrow having a hard time not laughing himself "Something funny Fraulein?"

She bit her lips and shook her head.

Suddenly he grabbed some of the mixture and dumped it on her face to her shock, the wet sticky substance dripping down her face and onto the floor. Her eyes narrowed as Georg laughed and she grabbed some mixture herself, Georg trying to escape but just as he turned she hit him right in the side of his face.

She gasped and he turned and stormed towards her. She squealed and ran around the table her robe coming undone. It was like they were children again. Georg had some of the mixture in his hand both trying to trick the other on which way around the table they would go. Suddenly Georg threw the gloop and Maria ducked the substance hitting the wall with a splat.

They both looked at the wall with shock before Georg spoke "Woman look what you did to my wall!" he said.

She spun around "ME!"

"Yes you!" he said laughing but trying to be angry as he looked at her both of them quite mucky "Truce?" he offered.

Maria smiled and nodded as she walked around the table. Coming to stand in front of him she wiped some of the mixture off his face and put her fingers in her mouth licking the mixture off. Georg watched in shock and fascination, his libido certainly enjoying the show.

Maria didn't even notice what she was doing until she saw his face redden and his now prominent erection. Her eyes widened and she stepped away frightened of what she was doing. But then reality came back and she stepped forward realising this was her job and from deep secret want.

Georg's heart sped up when she stepped forward again, even with the mixture and flower covering her she still looked dazzlingly beautiful and his feet stepped forward of their own accord.

They were now chest to chest and Maria could feel his length pressed against her abdomen, the feeling sending tingles and jolts of pleasure right to her core. She looked up at him their eyes melting into each other as their breath mingled together. Now. She couldn't. He was most vulnerable now, she could get him to tell her everything but looking into his eyes her breath caught and something stopped her. No. She had to. But she couldn't. But her parents would die. But… these thoughts swirled around her head, the confusion and arousal making a lethal combination.

Her chest rose and fell against his, his hand sneaking its way into her robe and on her hip making her gasp and place her hand on his chest as a reflex. But as she felt him tense beneath her touch she knew she shouldn't have.

He drew her closer if that was possible and Maria could almost feel his heart pounding as hard as hers. He gently wiped some of the mixture off her face and her eyes closed automatically. She had never felt pleasure like this. She had been aroused beyond belief before but when Georg touched her it was so much more intense, the need to feel him everywhere was unbelievable and the ache inside her yearned for his touch. He kissed her cheek, licking off some of the mixture and she whimpered her hands traveling across his muscular arms. His lips hovered above hers their lips and tongues just brushing when the spoon from the table fell, breaking the moment and causing the two to jump apart.

Maria turned away from him, her heart pounding and barely able to breathe. She closed her eyes and wiped as much as the mixture of her face as she could before turning back to him. Georg was just standing there looking at the floor. His head turned and he looked at her "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Maria shook her head and smiled weakly at him "Its fine Georg, you can go to bed and I'll clean this up" she gestured to the messy kitchen and Georg couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Maria smiled at him but Georg shook his head "No, I will help you, I did start it" he said picking some mixture out of her hair and then there it was again that undeniable feeling to just be close to him to have him everywhere. She turned quickly and starting clearing away before the last few minutes replayed themselves again.

Georg soon joined in and before they knew it the kitchen was once again in running order. The only evidence of their disaster was the wet patch on the wall where they had wiped away the mixture and themselves both still sticky and messy.

Georg now leaned on the side of the door as Maria leaned back on the edge of the table just watching each other.

Maria crossed her arms and bit her lip "Can I ask you something?" she said hesitantly.

"Anything" he said looking at her.

She bowed her head and looked down not wanting to do it but she knew she had to. It was life or death "What do you think of the Nazis?" she said looking him in the eye.

Georg frowned in shock. Out of all the questions she could have asked he did not expect that one "Er well I do not like them or condone to their way of thinking if that's what you mean. And I think anyone who follows them are foolish" he said snapping slightly.

Maria eyes narrowed, though she didn't know why, she thought the exact same thing. The only reason why she followed them was because they were threatening her and everything she loved.

Maria nodded "And who do you support?"

Georg sighed "Anyone who doesn't support the Nazis" he said rubbing his forehead.

Maria stepped forward "Yes but who would you go with" she said maybe getting a bit carried away.

Georg frowned and looked at her again confusion filling him "Why all the questions?"

Maria panicked "Err I… well i.., no reason, I just, I just want to learn all I can so when the Anschluss comes I know which side I stand on" she said looking at him hoping he would believe her.

"IF, if the Anschluss comes" he said turning away.

This time it was Marias turn to frown as she walked towards him "You can't honestly believe that it won't…" she was cut off.

"I don't believe Maria, I pray and I hope to god! That it doesn't come, Hitler has poisoned everyone's minds" he said and stepped closer to her his lips just above her ear "Including Franz's, I maybe be closed off from the world but it doesn't mean I don't notice anything" he whispered, her eyes closing and once again Maria had that horrible feeling that he knew her secret.

She swallowed and looked back at him her eyes pouring into his and for a split second Maria thought she could tell him, let her heart out and confess everything. But then reality set in in and the world turned. Leaving two people that held such dark pasts and secrets, wanting so much to release the lust and passion that lay between them.

Authors note: mmm not entirely sure I like this chapter… anyway please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

As Maria stood there looking at Georg she could faintly hear footsteps on the landing, she knew she should step away but something held her. Her head screamed at her to move but her feet stayed. Something inside of her was growing something she couldn't control something she didn't understand something that couldn't be described or written down or examined. It was full and passionate and completely unstoppable. It surrounded her, floated around her like magic, entwining her with such a strong silver bond that she knew she couldn't escape. She could almost see it interlacing its self around her, drawing Georg in as well, Maria didn't understand what it was or what she was feeling she only knew that it wasn't going away anytime soon.

And then before she knew it she was stepping away from him watching as the baroness walked straight towards them.

The baroness stepped inside the kitchen and looked at them, her perfectly chiselled features morphing into a look of amusement yet still laced with grace "My, my , my what have you been doing?" she asked confused.

Maria looked down "Forgive me baroness I meant to help the captain with his cooking but it seems I made more of a mess than help, maybe you should help him I am sure you will do a better job than me" she smiled "Now if you will excuse me I do believe that in the morning I have to look after 7 over energetic children, so goodnight, baroness , captain" she said her gaze lingering on Georg's a little longer.

Maria walked out calmly before rushing up the stairs her heart beating a thousand miles per hour. Safely back in the comforting confines of her room she went into the bathroom and stripped off her night clothes which were covered in flower and mixture before climbing in the shower.

She let the hot water run over her body calming the feelings that bubbled inside her. She obviously knew that he was physically attracted to her, she had seen evidence of it earlier but something lay deeper and it scared her to the very core. The fact that she could feel something more, something undeniable, uncontrollable and utterly terrifying yet at the same time completely blissful alarmed her like nothing had ever done before.

She wiped her hair off her forehead and stood there under the piercing spray. Her stomach fluttered feelings erupting in the depths within her. Maybe it was friendship or a deep understanding between them she didn't know. But every time he would look at her she knew her eyes would glow and the kind smile she had adopted from her mother would widen even further. She shook her head of such ridiculous thoughts and grabbed the small bottle of shampoo, lathering it on her head before washing it off. She quickly washed herself with the soap and got out, wrapping herself in her towel, protecting herself from the cold she knew lay beyond the bathroom door. But as she opened the door to her bedroom it was not the cold she found but something much worse…

"Herr Zeller" she whispered gripping the towel around her.

Herr Zeller smiled "Hello Agent Rainer, how nice to see you and I see you made such a lovely effort for me" he said gesturing to the towel and she felt sick "Really, you didn't have to" he said walking forward.

She quickly went to her cupboard to find a night gown but she found Herr Zeller hands on her arms pushing her into the wall next to her. Her back hit the wall with a thud Herr Zeller's taller body hovering over her "Let me go!" she said angrily.

"Now now, we wouldn't want the captain to know I was here now would we?" he said pressing his body against hers his fingers trailing across her cheek as she flinched, trying to turn her head away "Now Maria, we haven't heard from you in about 3 weeks! Care to explain or does your mother want to go on a trip, far far away" he said slyly.

She swallowed, trembling in his arms "He went away, the captain he went away for two weeks the day I arrived, he came back a couple of days ago" she said quietly.

"And?" he prompted.

"And nothing, I looked in his study everywhere, nothing, I need more time to look and with him. I asked him if he supported anyone, he didn't say. Give me more time, I will find what you seek I promise" she pleaded.

Suddenly he grabbed her towel and yanked it from her body she whimpered in fright as her body was exposed watching as he threw the towel across the room. She stood her ground fighting of the tears and the strong urge to scream as his hand went to her breast squeezing it.

His face brushed hers "Shall i? shant i? tell me Maria what kind of status would I gain from taking the woman, the best agent we have, who kept her virginity intact? To be the person who fucked the great Agent Rainer first" he whispered his hand traveling down her body as the other ran up her leg.

Maria felt sick and violated, she had been touched by men before but Herr Zeller was cruel and would take whatever he wished, willing or unwilling. There had been several occasions that she had found Herr Zeller trying to rape some of the other agents but she had soon put a stop to it. Women agents were not treated like agents they were treated more like whores but there were a few including Maria that had gained respect but still there were some like Herr Zeller who still tried to take advantage.

She looked at him her blues eyes piercing his "I think if you don't go now you will blow both our covers, so go now!" she said trying to sound defiant as his hand travelled back to her breast pinching the nipple.

He pressed his body against hers even more his firm erection against her abdomen. But unlike before when she felt tingles with Georg she now felt ill and prayed to god that Herr Zeller would leave her alone.

He grabbed her face and pressed a hard kiss to her lips as she screwed her eyes closed "I will give you 3 weeks Maria if by then you have found nothing then…" he trailed off and Maria had that horrible sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She nodded reluctantly and he stepped away leaving her bare for him to see he shook his head looking up and down at her before going to her window and climbing out.

Once she knew he was gone she broke, sliding down the wall as she held herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks pain searing through her body. But as she sat there cold and naked on the floor she knew she had brought this on herself. And no matter what she did there was no escape, this was her life the hand she had been dealt and she had to live with it. Soon the exhaustion of crying tired her out and she fell to sleep her body still naked and curled up on the floor.

The next morning Leisl woke by herself. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 8 and wondered why Fraulein Maria hadn't woken them up yet. She slid out of bed and saw that Brigitta and Louisa were also waking. Brigitta sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Fraulein Maria" Brigitta said tiredly.

"I don't know I'm going to go see" she said walking towards the door.

Brigitta jumped out of bed "Wait I want to come with you" she said joining Leisl's side.

Leisl smiled and looked over to a sleepy Louisa "Do you want to come?"

Louisa shook her head "I don't think so, if Fraulein Maria is sleeping in then I think I can too" she said dropping her head back on her pillow to which Leisl and Brigitta smiled before walking out the door and towards Marias room.

They slowed when they came to her room and Leisl went in first, what she saw shocked her and scared her slightly. Turning around quickly she stopped Brigitta from entering "Go back to Louisa and tell everyone to get up, er Fraulein Maria's just a bit tired, I will wake her" she said quickly.

Brigitta frowned and didn't believe her older sister but did as she was told anyway.

Leisl sighed and shut the door before turning back to her governess who lay naked on the floor. Maria had saved her once she may aswell repay the debt she thought. Looking around the room she saw the towel discarded on the other side of the room and frowned. What had happened? She thought. Walking over to the towel she picked it up and then went over to Maria.

She covered Maria with the towel and gently stirred her. Maria woke slowly but when she saw Liesl she shot awake the towel dropping form her chest. Maria quickly grabbed it and Leisl averted her eyes to which Maria was thankful.

Maria drew her hand through her hair before looking back at Leisl "You can look, I am somewhat decent" she said weakly and hated herself for letting herself for getting into this state.

Leisl looked back and smiled weakly before sitting on the floor in front of her "Are you ok?, I didn't mean to find you like this I just came in and found lying on the floor, so I covered you with the towel and woke you" she said trying to explain herself.

Maria smiled still embarrassed and touched the girl's hand "You are fine, thank you. But I think it should be me who should be apologising. I'm sorry you found me in this state" she said quietly "Now you go off and change, I will be ok in a few moments and thank you" she said sincerely.

Leisl nodded and got up, she walked to the door and looked back at Maria noticing her red eyes as if she had been crying and confusion and sympathy filled her. Smiling one last time at Maria she walked out, leaving a dishevelled Maria on the floor.

Maria sighed as she watched Leisl go. She had not meant to mean to let Herr Zeller get to her so, nor did she mean to fall asleep on the floor, which she was no doubt paying for now, the cramps and pain searing through her side.

Getting up slowly she noticed the time on the clock beside her bed and quickly changed. Just as she went to leave her room she sighed, Herr Zellers words running through her mind. Somehow she didn't think she would have any information in three weeks. So walking down the landing towards the children's room the scared terrified Maria that could possibly loose her parents or die herself in three weeks was put to the back of her mind, the free spirited, unburdened kind façade of Maria placed firmly at the front, the day churning and the world turning.

Authors note: Sorry this chapter isn't very big, I promise I will give you a big juicy chapter soon! Please review! They make me happy and inspire me to write more and as always I love to hear what you think! So please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Maria sighed as she plopped down on the grass in the garden. She leant back against a tree as she watched the children play a game of tag. A week had passed and with it had come the stress of a governess. Not only did she have the threat of Herr Zeller on her shoulders but she now had to make up a play with the puppet show Max had bought for the children. She had the basic plot and they had even started singing some of the song but it was times like these when she appreciated the peace.

She closed her eyes for a moment letting the hot summer heat wash over her. The heat had not let up over the past few weeks and it was beginning to take its toll. Suddenly an idea sprung to her mind and she opened her eyes quickly, watching as Brigitta ran over to her.

"Fraulein Maria can we go swimming?" she asked wiping her forehead.

Maria laughed and touched the girls cheek "Well it seems my dear you have read my mind, come on then" she said getting up "Let's go find your costumes" she said holding the girls hand, the other six rushing into the house.

Just before they went inside Maria stopped looking at the Captain, Baroness and Max who sat at a table on the terrace "Would you like to join us swimming?" she asked them all.

The Captain smiled and looked at Brigitta hope in her eyes "Yes I would love to join you, Max, Elsa?" he asked looking at them.

The Baroness looked at Maria and then at Georg "Oh no darling, I would rather not, but you go have fun with your children" she said taking out another cigarette.

Georg then looked at Max "No no I will stay here, I can keep Elsa company" he said taking a swig or the lemonade laced with vodka he had.

Georg nodded and got up ushering Maria and his daughter into the house "Alright so I will meet you all outside in a few minutes" he said as they walked upstairs before separating to change.

As Maria walked towards her own room to change butterflies filled her stomach. It was ridiculous, she had worn costumes and bikinis before but the fact that she would be so bare and the Captain would see her. Not to mention he would be practically naked too. To see what lay beneath all those refined tight suits and neatly cut jackets sent chills through her body and a distinct burning sensation straight to her core. She shook her head as she entered her bedroom and fished through her drawers for her costumes and bikinis. Finally getting them out, she threw them on her bed and looked at her selection, biting her lip at how revealing and quite sexy they were. On missions she had to look sexy it was all part of the plan usually and though her plan still consisted of her being sexy to get into his mind, something tugged at her, whispered to her not to. But then the picture of Herr Zeller ripping at her clothes flashed through her mind and she shook all doubts aside.

Deciding, she picked up the costume and slipped it on before looking in the mirror. It was a red halter neck one piece costume. It was low cut but not too low showing off enough chest to be enticing and the back of it showed most of her back even the sides of her stomach. Satisfied with her choice she grabbed a towel and a sarong and wrapped it around the lower half of her body before going into the children's room. All of the girls were gathered in Leisl, Louisa and Brigitta's room, Leisl helping Marta put on her costume as Gretl waited patiently. They all turned when she walked in and all immediately smiled.

She smiled back confused "What? Why are you all smiling like that?" she said as she walked over to Gretl who was trying to take off her dress with no success.

Louisa, who had been in the bathroom, walked out and stopped when she looked at Maria "Whoa! Where did you get that?" she said looking at Maria.

Maria tugged Gretl's dress off and lay it down as Gretl took her nickers off "Get what?" she said helping Gretl slip into her yellow costume.

"That! Your costume! It's the most sexist thing I have ever seen!" Louisa spat out gobsmacked and Maria spun around in shock.

Maria's eyebrows hit the ceiling "Excuse me?" she said looking at Louisa in her blue costume.

Louisa blushed as the other girls chuckled "I mean pretty, very pretty" she smiled.

Maria smiled looking at the girl. Though she try to dull it down you could already the small defining's of a woman. Her hips that use to be small and undefined were now gaining shape and though they were small you could see her small breasts forming. Maria smiled again, she knew she shouldn't feel such emotions and had only known these delightful children a month or so but she felt almost like a mother to them, watching as they grew through the summer and she knew when it came to leave her heart would break.

She sighed "Well thank you, I must say you all look lovely" and then her eyes landed on Leisl in her purple two piece, she raised an eyebrow and Leisl raised one back looking at Maria's own costume and Maria smiled giving in.

She clapped her hands "Alright grab your towels and we will go collect your brothers and meet your father outside" she said ushering them out of the room, holding Marta and Gretl's towels because they were tripping over them.

They quickly collected the boys and went outside, Georg already waiting for them. As they walked out Max whistled, the Baroness quickly hitting his arm and she watched as Georg's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. She blushed and bit her lip as she walked down towards the lake as Georg trailed after her, ogling her swim wear.

The children ran down and opened the gate before dumping their towels at the side and jumping in apart from Gretl who waited for her governess.

Gretl stood on the steps "Come on Fraulein Maria!" she said happily.

Maria smiled "I'm coming darling" she said as she placed the towels at the side and took off her sarong and Georg had to swallow a moan.

Maria walked down the steps and took Gretl's hand as they stepped into the water. The water was a nice temperature between warm and cold, refreshing Maria's body and taking the edge off the heat.

Gretl gripped Maria's hand as they went deeper. Gretl didn't know how to swim she knew so she couldn't help but smile when Gretl held onto her tighter.

"It's ok I've got you, we won't go any deeper if you don't want to" she said feeling the water swish behind her as Georg entered and a shiver went down her spine.

Gretl nodded to go a bit further so that the water came to just above the little girls chest and came to Maria's thighs. Maria smiled and knelt down in the water, Gretl doggy paddling around her trying her best to swim and Maria helping her. She watched the other children splash around and then suddenly Georg emerged from under the water, the droplets glistening on his chest against the sun and her breath caught in her throat.

His dark skin glowed against the blazing sun and she had to bite her lips to stop herself from moaning when Kurt jumped on top of him, Georg's muscles flexing against the boys weight. She quickly tore her gaze away and smiled as Gretl swam the small section between them.

Gretl quickly latched onto her and Maria hugged her.

"Did you see? Did you see?" Gretl beamed and Maria chuckled.

"Yeah I saw" she said stroking the girl's wet hair.

After a while Louisa swam over to her "Fraulein Maria come play with us" she said.

Maria looked at her and then Gretl "I can't leave Gretl on her own she's too small" she said.

Leisl came over with Marta "I will look after them" she said to Maria and Maria smiled back.

Maria kissed the girls forehead "Thank you! But don't let them out of your sight, hopefully I won't be too long" she said and Leisl nodded.

She and Louisa quickly swam further into the lake where Georg and the other children were splashing around, the two boys and Brigitta trying to push Georg down into the water.

Maria quickly went underwater, wetting her hair and back up again, noticing as Georg looked at her as she resurfaced. She smiled and pushed her hair off her face watching as Georg smiled back before grabbing Kurt and chucking him in the air, letting the boy land in the water with a splash to which everyone laughed. Kurt resurfaced and smiled.

"Alright enough trying to drown your father, let's have a race, form this end of the lake to the other" she said and everyone smiled.

"Are you sure Fraulein? I wouldn't want you to be upset when you lose" the captain said as they lined up and Maria narrowed her eyes at him.

"I assure you Captain there will be no tears because I will win" she smiled back.

Georg smiled as Louisa counted down from 5. Suddenly the all shot off. The children were indeed fast and Maria had to admit the Captain was good too but she soon raced ahead of them looking back at a gobsmacked Georg struggling to keep up.

When they reached the other side everyone was gasping and Maria smiled with triumph "See I told you I would win" she said to Georg.

Georg chuckled he was just about speak when Fredrich interrupted them "We are going to swim back are you coming?" he asked.

Maria smiled "We will be there in a moment I think your father still needs to catch his breath" she said teasing Georg.

Fredrich nodded and swam off with the others.

Maria smiled and swam closer to Georg who was leaning against a rock. They looked at each both just taking in each other's presence as they usually did when around each other.

Georg smiled "Are you sure you're still a virgin?" he asked looking at her.

Maria chuckled "I'm sure" she said dipping her head back in the water her breasts pocking out making Georg groan.

She looked back and smiled cheekily.

"You liar, you can't stand there and tell me you're a virgin when you wear things like that" he said swimming off the rock closer to her.

"Georg I assure you that I am" she laughed as they circled each other in the water the sensual charge between them almost undeniable.

His eyes scrutinised her watching the sun hit her wet golden hair, water droplets sliding down her perfect neck and into the water. They swam to the side a little and around a rock, the weeping willows drooping over them and covering them from sight. Suddenly he drew her against his chest, the water rippling around them "So you're telling me no man as ever lusted after you when you have worn that?" he said as his eyes devoured her costume.

Maria smiled "Who says I ever wear this costume" she challenged.

Her heart pounded and her chest felt heavy as her breasts crushed against his firm chest "What are you trying to do to me?" he whispered huskily.

Maria blushed her heart racing but she couldn't help the smile that graced her mouth "I'm trying to seduce you Captain" she whispered honestly as his hands caressed her bare back causing her to shiver.

Georg chuckled and looked at her "Is that so" he said his eyes glazing over.

Maria nodded, her hands on his chest tracing circles. Georg closed his eyes and breathed in relishing in the feel if Maria's hands on his chest.

Maria gasped when she felt his hand travelling up her leg and Georg smiled. It glided up and traced the edge of her lower costume causing Maria to close her eyes and drop her head to his, their breath mixing like spice. Her hands slid to his shoulders lifting herself slightly away from his burning touch only to have him kiss the top of her breast and the delicious torment continue. Their bodies burned with every touch or caress despite the coolness of the water. It was if they were chemicals and when put together they would ignite, the electric passion and pure desire driving them into a delicious sweet entanglement of limbs, but lips still yet to touch.

He turned, Maria still in his arms as he pushed her against the smooth rock. Georg nuzzled her neck and Maria's leg wrapped around his waist, her heart pounding and her desire surging through her. She couldn't understand it, how could this man make her feel like this? like she could give up everything and it wouldn't matter. His voice soothed her in so many ways it was unthinkable and when he touched her, her body tingled with fire, it dancing across her skin with sublime intricacy.

He kissed her neck and licked her jaw tasting her skin, he was so close to her lips and once again their breath mingled with delight…

"Father!" they heard a voice that sounded like Fredrich shout "Fraulein Maria!"

The two entangled bodies stiffened and she looked into his deep eyes "We should go back" she whispered.

Georg looked at her, her words dancing across his face before he nodded and let her slip back into the water fully.

Maria straightened her costume slightly before they both swam under the water and emerged in front of a smiling Fredrich.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, where did you go?"

Maria smiled "We were seeing who could hold the breath the longest" she said smiling at Georg.

Authors note: Ooo! I must say! My muse disappeared on me a few days ago but I think it has returned. Anyway thank you for all the reviews so far they are truly a delight to read and receive! So a BIG thank you! As usual please review! I LOVE to hear what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Maria stepped out of the water and grabbed her towel. They had stayed in water for another hour or so but the wind had begun to pick up and she knew sunset approached.

Wiping herself down she put her towel to the side and walked back down the steps a little "Come on out now" she said waving them over.

The children wined and she smiled as Georg picked Gretl up. He started walking towards her and Marta clung to his leg, soon all the children even Leisl had clambered onto their father as he attempted to drag them out with him.

Maria laughed and walked in grabbing his hands and pulling him out of the water along with the children. Their eyes connected as she grasped his hands both dancing with happiness and delight.

The Baroness watched with demise at the family picture before her. What did this girl have that she didn't? Even Max's charming sponge self had taken a liking to her. She sighed and took and puff of her cigarette as she observed. The Fraulein was indeed pretty, her body blessed with finesse and elegant curves but it wasn't her body that drew everyone to her it was her personality. The governess seemed to flourish with kindness and endless talents. The children seemed to cling themselves to her, constantly looking for her approval as if she were their mother. And then there was Georg. The man she was practically engaged to. The eyes that used to roam her body now devoured Maria's, even at dinner it's seemed the young governess would capture his gaze and thoughts without even trying.

Maria pretended not to attract Georg's attention but every once in a while the Baroness would see her flirting with him shamelessly. Her eyes grew suspicious as she watched her rub the little children dry. She blew the smoke out of her mouth there was something more than what met the eye with this girl but what?

The Baroness was not the only one who was growing suspicious; Frau Schmidt too had her doubts about the true intentions of Maria's stay. Frau Schmidt found Maria lovely and marvelled in the change she had caused throughout the house and in the Captain and children. But her innocent thoughts had been tainted a week ago. She had been locking up for the night when she saw Herr Zeller climbing out of Maria's bedroom window.

She knew not of why he had been there and knew that if the Captain found out he would fume. But what confused her the most was why he had been in Maria's room. For the past week she had tried to find an explanation but came up with nothing reasonable. The only thought she came up with was that Maria was a German spy. It was the only plausible explanation for everyone knew of how Herr Zeller worshipped the Nazis and that despicable Hitler. Impossible. Maria was too kind and she could see the love she held for the children. And the Captain she thought wryly. But what if… no. But she could… no. Frau Schmidt sighed looking outside at the two adults and children. They truly did look like a family. But she could not deny her doubts. She had to ask her. She would ask her and no matter what she would find the truth.

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter! I may be MIA for a few days so I thought I would give you this chapter in case I can't update for a couple of days. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be longer and I am having some awesome idea's for future chapters so you can look forward to that! As always PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Authors note: I managed to find some spare time and so I have decided to treat all you lovely readers! Enjoy!

Later that evening just after Maria had tucked the children up in bed Frau Schmidt and Margaret, whom Frau Schmidt had confided in, grabbed Maria and dragged her into the kitchen locking all the doors and windows shut.

Maria looked at them gob smacked as she was pushed into a chair "What on earth do you think you are doing?" Maria said annoyed.

Frau Schmidt knew that if they asked her straight out that she would deny it, anyone would. So they had to try different ways "We know who you are" she said and Maria frowned.

"What are you talking about" she said confused.

"Maria you care for these children we know and we know that you would never do anything to hurt them, but you would send their father away from them just when they have found him?" she said looking at the worried young woman.

Maria swallowed "What? I… what… I don't understand" she said her breaths getting heavier.

Frau Schmidt sighed "Don't fool with us Maria, I saw Herr Zeller climbing out of your window! Or did my eyes deceive me?" she spat.

Tears threatened the edges of her eyes, how could have he have been so stupid to be caught! Idiot! "I don't know what you are talking about!" she shouted.

Frau Schmidt slammed her hand on the table "Rubbish! You know exactly what we are talking about!" she shouted back.

Maria's heart pounded in her chest, her cheeks reddening. This had never happened before, never, no one had ever found out and now all because of a stupid fucking idiot, her cover was blown. They were going to turn her in and the children would hate her not to mention Georg. Oh Georg!

Margaret stepped forward "How can you deny everything when you feel what you feel for this family?" she pleaded to Maria.

Maria shook her head, the edges of her sight blurring, she couldn't speak, couldn't form words, she tried so hard but nothing came out.

Margret took the girls hands and knelt down in front of her as she looked at her "You are one of the kindest people I have ever known and yet your heart is filled with defiance and strength" she said stroking the girls hair as Maria's lips trembled and Frau Schmidt pulled out a chair, sitting down "You turned this house upside down, you have brought it back to life along with the children, they were so lost, no one could reach them but you… you reached into each of their hearts. And the Captain…" she smiled cheekily "Well I must say you have found your way into his heart quite well" all the women chuckled lightly and a tear rolled down Maria's cheek.

Frau Schmidt continued "So what we can't understand is why you are a German spy" she said and Maria let out a sob at the older woman words.

Margret frowned sadly "It's true isn't it?" she said to the trembling young woman.

Maria nodded her tears now flowing freely "Yes, it's true, I am a German spy" she sobbed.

Frau Schmidt looked away.

Maria shook her head at the two older women "But you don't understand, please let me explain" she begged and Margret nodded.

Maria sniffled trying to collect herself "5 years ago the Nazis stormed into my house where I and my parents lived. We were just about to eat when they came in. They shoved me against the wall and threatened to kill my parents if I didn't co-operate. My father shouted at me not to listen but then one of them started tearing at my mother's clothes, me and my father screamed, begged them to stop. I begged them and begged them until I was hit in the face, they let her go and I agreed to do whatever they wished. And so they made me a spy, I was 18 and I was scared" she whispered "I had no choice"

Maria looked at the two women her heart feeling lighter at finally telling them yet at the same time sinking at what they would think of her.

Frau Schmidt held the hand Margaret was not holding "Oh my child" she said sympathetically.

Maria shook her head and pulled her hands away jumping off the seat and hugged herself "This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to get attached I wasn't supposed to feel anything. I wasn't supposed to feel for you two or the children or…"she stopped catching herself.

"The Captain" Frau Schmidt smiled.

Maria closed her eyes her heart tingling at the mention of his name "Yes the captain" she whispered "I was supposed to seduce him and be done with it, but he is so…" she couldn't finish her sentence for there were no words that did him justice.

She looked at the two women her eyes pleading to them to understand "I don't believe in the Nazis I hate them but I can't leave them, they have my parents and will kill them if I betray them or do something wrong. That's why Her Zeller was here, i hadn't reported anything to them so he got mad. He has given me three weeks which is now down to two. If I don't get information or convince the Captain to join them in two weeks then…" she paused "Then I will be raped my parents killed in front of me and then I will join them after being tortured to no end" she whispered and tears came out of her eyes of their own accord.

Margret and Frau Schmidt gasped and Margret rushed over to the girl and hugged her. Frau Schmidt covered her mouth in shock and looked at the broken girl.

Maria looked at Frau Schmidt her head Lying on Margret's shoulder as she cried "I don't want to hurt the Captain or convince him to do anything, I love him and the children too much but I have no choice" she sobbed her knees buckling. Margret went down with her and shuffled them over to a cabinet so they could rest against it.

Frau Schmidt closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again "No, you can't, you won't. We will help you. I swear now that I will do everything I can to help you" she said sitting down on the concrete in front of them.

Margret smiled and nodded kissing the young girls head "Me too" she whispered gently.

Maria was truly touched but she couldn't let them they would be killed and she cared too much for them" I can't I won't let you, you will both be killed" she said her tears finally subsiding.

"Maria you are too young to be doing this, you have been robbed of your life no one deserves that and from what I have seen especially not you" she said holding her hand.

"I won't let you!" she said sternly "I couldn't live with myself if you two died because of me!" she said upset.

Margret frowned "Yet your willing to push the Captain into the Nazis hands?" she said.

Maria bit her lip it was true, she was torn "No" she said reluctantly "I… I don't know what to do" she whispered "My head tells me to save my parents and do what the Nazis tell me but my heart screams the opposite. I was trained to seduce men no problem, but when he touches me I feel like I am on fire. His eyes feel like they are looking into my soul, I can't resist him I would give him myself without even blinking" she whispered Margret's head on top of hers.

Frau Schmidt frowned "You are a German spy who seduces men for information yet you are still a virgin?" she said.

Margret's eyebrows hit the ceiling and Frau Schmidt's bluntness and Maria chuckled "Yes, that's why I'm so famous and respected, I am the best" she said sadly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of dear, in fact it is hard to find these days" Margret frowned at her "Margret I am not a prude but for goodness sake we are on the brink of war I hardly think it matters if we talk about sex in public anymore" she said and Margret couldn't suppress the smile.

"Well Helen I think you are indeed right" she chuckled and Maria smiled at the two women.

Frau Schmidt looked at the girl "Seeing as we are talking about such things you should call me Helen" she said smiling and Maria smiled back.

"Helens a lovely name" Maria said her eyes feeling tired from crying.

Helen smiled "Yes, well I've always like it" she smiled.

Maria truly felt blessed at that moment. Here she was sitting in the kitchen spilling her inner most secrets and these two women were supporting her. Not pushing her away or turning her in but caring for her, trying to help her. Her heart got stuck in her throat as she spoke "Thank you, you two are the most kindest women I have ever met and I feel blessed to know you" she whispered her eyes getting heavy.

The two women smiled and Helen stroked Marias face "We feel the same my dear" they watched as Marias eyes closed, high emotions taking its toll and the young woman's body.

Helen looked at Margret and Margret nodded. Carefully between them they managed to get the girl standing up and out of the kitchen door. Suddenly they saw the Captain walking down the stairs and called him over.

"Captain, please, she has fallen asleep we need you to carry her upstairs for us, we will change her, just carry her to her bedroom for us" Margret pleaded.

Georg nodded and gently lifted Maria into his arms. He smiled as he held her. It felt nice to hold her, she was always so controlled but looking at her now she looked so peaceful and serene. Soon he was at her bedroom. Frau Schmidt opened the door for him and he walked in placing her down on the bed. He wanted to stroke her face and kiss her soft lips but left as Margret and Frau Schmidt walked in.

With the Captain gone Margret nudged Helen "We should have given him a moment" she said and Helen rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush and help me undress her" she said slipping the woman's shoes off carefully.

Once they were done they didn't leave, they couldn't. This girl had been through hell and back and they would be damned if they were going to leave her now. Margret sat on the bed and stroked Maria's hair and Helen took the rocking chair, both watching over the young woman.

Maria opened her eyes sleepily; Helen rocking in the chair and Margret stoking her head "You can go" she whispered barely audible.

Margret and Helen shook their heads and Margret spoke in her warm tone "We are not going anywhere love" she said her words drifting over her like honey.

Maria smiled and shifted closer to Margret wrapping her arms around her like she would do to her mother. Margret smiled and snuggled closer still stroking her hair.

Helen smiled and closed her eyes "We aren't going anywhere" she whispered "You are family now"

The night drifted over them and just for a moment everything was at peace. The two elder ladies' slept protecting the younger woman and everything was calm; no one would have guessed looking at them now that any harm could come. But faintly whispering through the wind the truest of words floated 'The calm before the storm' not everything could stay peaceful forever and never had it been truer.

Authors note: Tada! What do you think? Yes the cat is partly out of the bag but the best is still yet to come! Thank you to all the people who are following this story and I hope you continue to! Please review for they really do encourage me to write more! So go to that alluring button that says review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Gretl woke up early the next morning and could think of nothing better than to go into her governess's room. But as she entered what she came across surprised her. There in the bed was not only Maria, but cook as well lying above the sheets. What confused her further was that Frau Schmidt slept in the chair next to the bed.

Gretl giggled and climbed on the bed snuggling beneath the covers with Maria and cook. Maria woke slightly when she felt something climb in by the side of her. Opening her eyes she saw Margret and Helen fast asleep, Margret next to her and Helen in the chair. But she frowned when she felt something moving on the opposite side of her. Turning she found a tired Gretl snuggling up to her.

Maria smiled and pulled her closer "Good morning, sweet heart" she said placing a kiss on little girls head.

Gretl giggled and smiled back at her "Good morning Fraulein Maria" she said quietly.

Maria looked over at the clock to see it was only just six, goodness this girl could wake early she thought "Why don't we go back to sleep for a bit, it's a bit too early to get up yet" She whispered snuggling down with Gretl.

Gretl nodded and soon they had both drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Georg tapped his fingers on the table in frustration. Where was everyone? Not only had he woken to no Margret or Frau Schmidt but now it seemed his children and Maria had disappeared as well. Max and Elsa had gotten up early and had gone out shopping; no doubt would Max somehow squeeze some money out of Elsa for his own personal treats. Just then he realised his ease at addressing her in her name 'Maria' and reprimanded himself. He couldn't call her by her name yet he did. At first it was harmless, just friendly Employer, employee, but then they had never been just friends. She was something, he didn't know what she was but she crossed every boundary, every rule, every exception, everything.

He sighed looking at the time 8:30am groaning he shoved his seat backwards. There was late and then there was being just damn rude he thought as he started to climb the stairs.

He walked along the landing until he came to Maria's door. His hand went to open it but he suddenly jerked away. What was he doing? He shook his thoughts and quickly walked towards the children's room, he checked the eldest girls first and smiled when he saw them and sleeping soundly. He watched Leisl's eyes open slightly and then open fully. He stopped her jumping up waving his hand.

"You can all stay in today, the weather isn't the nicest it seems the heat has broken so you can stay in bed all day" he said and Leisl smiled in delight.

He walked out and told the boys before going into the little ones rooms. He frowned when he found no Gretl. Marta smiled at what her father told her and took her blanket and pillows into the older girl's room. Georg smiled watching her drag it across the landing before going in search of Gretl. He had a vague idea of her whereabouts but question was should he go in?

He arrived outside Maria's door his heart pounding in his chest. Why was he so nervous now? He certainly wasn't yesterday. Plucking up his courage he stepped inside. Georg silently chuckled at the sight in front of him. So this is where everyone went he thought looking at Margret on Maria's bed and Frau Schmidt in the chair asleep.

And then there was the other two. His sweet little daughter and Maria, snuggled up together like mother and daughter. His heart ached but what for he did not know. He couldn't have these thoughts he was practically engaged and yet he was. They surrounded his mind, flowed through every cell in his body making his heart speed up or feel nervous with just the sight of her.

Carefully he leaned back against the door and just looked at them marvelling in the perfect picture.

Maria's eyes fluttered open and immediately landed on the Captain she smiled but then looked at the time and realised she was so so late. She went to get up but he stopped her shaking his head.

He smiled and walked towards them bending down at the side of the bed and stroking little Gretl's hair. Maria watched in awe at the pure love he held for his child and her heart sped up as he looked at her with the same spell binding look.

"I have given everyone the day off, including the children" he smiled "They can all stay in bed all day, including you" he whispered.

Maria smiled "Thank you" She whispered her eyes boring into his.

Maria watched, her heart doing leaps and flips, as the hand that stroked Gretl's hair drifted to her face. Her eyes immediately closed as he stroked her cheek. His fingers caressed her jaw and then his thumb touched her lips and her eyes opened. As she looked him she had no doubt that her eyes were glazed with love and desire as she kissed his thumb.

What they didn't know was that all the other occupants in the room had woken up. Frau Schmidt watched with slit eyes and looked at Margret who couldn't see anything; Gretl was oblivious and suddenly turned. Maria and Georg jumped apart and Frau Schmidt thanked the little girl for moving.

"Father!" Gretl said smiling and Georg smiled back.

"Hello sweet heart, I have a surprise for you, you and your brothers and sisters can stay in bed all day today" he said and Frau Schmidt's jaw fell but quickly shut it for fear that he would notice she was awake.

"Really?" the girl said.

Georg nodded "Yes Gretl"

Gretl quickly jumped off the bed and ran into her sisters and brothers room leaving Maria and Georg together not to mention the two people pretending to be asleep.

Georg stood there awkwardly before speaking "I will just leave you to it then" he said before walking out and shutting the door.

Maria collapsed back on the pillows and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Helen opened her eyes and Margret turned both looking at the young woman. Maria looked at them and blushed "What?" she asked innocently.

Helen rose an eyebrow "What do you mean what? If we hadn't of been here or Gretl have been here then you wouldn't be so innocent anymore young lady" she said sitting up.

Margret nodded and Maria looked at them gob smacked.

"I… that… that's not true! I wouldn't have let it go that far!" she defended herself but in truth she knew they were right. Even now the ache between her legs demanded satisfaction and she had no doubt from whom she'd like it to be satisfied.

Margret scoffed sitting up on the bed "Oh don't give us any of that nonsense child, we are women too and we all know the need of a woman is just as great as a man's" she said and maria couldn't help but smile back.

Maria sat up and shrugged "Well nothing happened so you can both take those smug smiles off your faces. Now out, the Captain says everyone has the day off so go use it wisely" she said trying to shoo them away.

Helen stood her body protesting from the fact that she spent all night in a chair "All right dear but tomorrow all three of us need to talk" she said seriously and Maria nodded sadly.

The two older women kissed her cheek before leaving and Maria sighed falling back on her pillows. Maria did not want their help because she knew it would only end up badly. But she also knew if she protested she would not win, they were almost more stubborn than her. She dragged her hands through her hair "What have you gotten yourself into?" she whispered.

She knew her feelings for the captain ran deeper than anything she had ever felt before. She protested against them, fought them to no end but as soon as she saw him all the fighting disappeared and she felt like she was being drawn to him. Getting out of bed she went to the bathroom and had a shower. She loved showers they cleared her head and helped her to think but it seemed this time clear thoughts would not come, instead only pictures of his face. She groaned and hit the shower wall.

She breathed in and wiped her hair from her forehead. She could do this somehow everything would turn out fine. Somehow…

Suddenly her shower door opened and she screamed. The Captain got in the shower with her, still fully clothed and kissed her hard on the mouth despite her protests. He pressed her against the cold shower wall and she gasped her chest expanding and crushing her sensitive breasts against his now wet jacket. Her protests soon stopped and she melted into him, his tongue tracing her lips before devilling inside. Their kisses seemed to just melt into each other, one after the other all tangling together with sublime heat.

Soon she was tearing at his clothes as his kisses descended to her neck. She shoved his jacket off and quickly undid his tie. Her breath became heavier as he started kissing her breasts and then suddenly her nipple was in his mouth. He sucked and licked it into a hard peak until she was whimpering.

Her hands started to undo his shirt but she became impatient to feel his skin on hers so she ripped it hard as she could, the buttons splitting from their seams and flying everywhere.

She shoved it off his shoulders, the shirt landing with a wet thud before kissing his lips, her wet body against his. His hands went to his belt and he undid it before sliding his hand down her body and into her wet folds.

She gasped and gripped his broad shoulders. They teased her clit and massaged her until she could take it no more "Oh Georg please!" she begged.

Georg agreed to her pleas and shoved his trousers down, his shoes still on. Quickly he picked her up and with one deliciously sweet thrust…

She woke gasping and panting, wet juices pooling between her legs. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow. She must have drifted back to sleep after Helen and Margret left she thought, she was surprised that the children hadn't come in yet. She sighed and went to have a shower but this time no good looking naval hero stormed in and took her there and then.

Authors note: Haha! You thought they had finally done it didn't you? Well I am sorry to burst your bubble. Anyway please please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Maria sighed as she went down stairs after her shower. Instead of opting for the normal governess dress she chose one of her nicer out fits; a short purple blouse and flowing skirt to go with it. She had checked on the children to find them making a huge tent. She had smiled and helped them a little before going down stairs.

Going in the kitchen she found a nice big mug not one of those ridiculous small china things and made herself a cup of tea. With her big cup of steaming tea she went into the lounge and curled up on one of the golden couches as she watched the rain poor and the flashes of lightening illuminate the dulled room.

She sipped her tea and sighed basking in the sweet sounds of the rumbling thunder mixed with the relaxing patter of the rain. She loved storms like this, some people found them scary and frightening like the children did. But she didn't, she found them relaxing and comforting and in some odd sense sensual. She ran her finger around the rim of her cup as she watched the clear rain drops fall. She had always marvelled and found the idea of making love to someone in a thunder storm extremely beautiful and enticing. No lights just candles or a fire place and two bodies so intimately connected.

She blushed at her own imagination and ducked her head, a strike of lightening illuminating the room closely followed by a deep roll of thunder and a masculine cough.

She turned her head to see the Captain standing in the door way. His tall frame creating an aurora of authority in the darkness.

"May I join you?" he said quietly.

Maria took a breath and nodded gently watching his every move as he stepped in the room and sat on a couch opposite her. For Maria this was a risk in its self for she knew at that moment she was vulnerable and unprotected. She didn't have her barriers up she was simply Maria.

She let her thoughts slip away and took a sip of her tea watching his strong form watch her. Her eyes stayed as he took his tie off and undid the first few buttons of his shirt before dropping his tie on the floor.

For a few minutes they both just sat there watching each other in the dark room. Though they were meters apart Maria felt like he was right next to her the air between them almost electric. Her heart beat faster, the reason she did not know. Why did this always happen to them? Whenever they stepped into a room together or even when they were in each other's proximity sparks seamed to fly and everything else seemed to disappear.

She averted his gaze and looked outside trying to find some firm ground for her thoughts. But then he spoke and all firm ground was lost and it was as if she was floating, the mere sound of his voice lifting her higher.

"May I open the door?" he asked and Maria had to shake her thoughts before she answered.

"Yes" she said quietly unsure of her own voice.

She took another sip of her tea and watched as he got up opening the door to the outside making sure it stayed open with and small wooden wedge. She smiled and breathed in the sweet smell of the earth and rain. She slipped off her shoes, both landing on the ground with a gentle thud before snuggling deeper into the couch.

She closed her eyes and let her head rest on the arm of the couch, her body relaxing and taking slight comfort in Georg's presence.

Georg smiled gently as he watched Maria relax. The fresh air swirled around them and his eyes washed over Maria's body the lightning illuminating her face and golden hair. Maria's eyes opened gently her deep blue eyes sparkling in the low light. His breath caught in his chest and he smiled gently at her.

Maria smiled back at Georg and though Maria felt more relaxed than she had in a long time the longing and desire still filled her body. The sudden image of her and Georg making passionate love on the floor flashed through her mind making her gasp slightly and a sudden jolt of longing pleasure shoot through her.

She swallowed and looked back at Georg who hadn't seemed to notice, taking another sip of her tea making an excuse for her flushed cheeks if he noticed.

Georg sighed and went to the drinks cabinet pouring himself a brandy "Do you want one?" he asked and Maria shook her head.

"No thank you" she said watching him go back to his couch.

"May I ask why you are sitting all alone in the dark?" he said.

Maria smiled "I'm not alone I have you" she quipped and he smiled "I like watching and listening to the storm. So I came down, made myself a cup of tea and here I am" she said running her fingers on the rim of her cup as she looked at him.

Georg nodded "So you like storms?"

Maria nodded.

"You don't find them scary or frightening?" he said looking at her with curious eyes.

Maria shook her head smiling shyly.

Georg took a wig of his brandy "Why do you like them?"

Maria chuckled "I just do, I find them relaxing and… sensual if I am honest" she said looking him in the eye.

Georg looked at her his eyes tracing every contour if her face with his eyes before looking away "Agathe thought the same thing" he said quietly and Maria listened intently "I would find her in here, just like I found you, watching the storms" he said.

Maria smiled watching as his mind tried so hard to seek the memories he wished to find and make them real.

"I would sit with her and she would tell me her secrets and thoughts" he smiled "She asked me to make love to her once during a thunder storm" Maria's heart sped up at his words "So I picked her up and took her to our bedroom. Hence how Brigitta was made" he said and Maria smiled.

Maria looked at him closely "You must have loved her very much" she said before taking a sip of her tea, half of it gone now.

Georg nodded looking at the ground "I did. When she was taken from me my heart broke. A piece of me died with her" he whispered.

Maria bit her lip almost feeling his heart break as he spoke about her. Every word was laced with love and sadness and her heart went out to him.

"I will never be able to repay you for opening my eyes to my children" he said looking at her, a thousand emotions passing his face making her hearts speed up.

"You have nothing to thank me for. You found your children on your own. So please do not thank me" she whispered guiltily for the true reason she was here. Here he was thanking her when she was really supposed to send him to his supposed death in the end. She couldn't bare it and tears laced her eyes.

"But I should you showed me my children" he said insistently.

"You should not thank me, you do not know me" she whispered bowing her head as Georg looked at her in confusion.

She tried to gain her composure back and looked at him "Forgive me" she said smiling weakly.

He smiled back watching her sit up "You have nothing to be forgiven for" he said her words coming back at her and she chuckled.

"There was something I wanted to run passed you if you don't mind?" he said looking at her.

Maria was intrigued "Of course what is it?"

"I was thinking of taking the children into town tomorrow. What do you think?" he said hesitantly.

Maria smiled broadly "I think that's a wonderful idea Georg. You and the children can spend more time together, yes that would be wonderful" she said approvingly.

The rest of the night past much the same, both chatting idly. The children came down and ate on the floor before going to bed. But instead of clear dreams, that night Maria dreamt of him again, it seemed her thoughts would not leave him and her imagination got stronger so much to the point where she woke up sweating and shivering from almost sweet bliss.

The next morning as the children studied Maria went down to the kitchen to find Margret and Frau Schmidt talking.

"Morning" she said happily and the two women greeted her back.

"Good morning" Helen said.

"Morning dear" Margret said in her sweet motherly tone.

She walked around the kitchen and picked up a few biscuits before Helen grabbed her "Meet us in here at lunch, we have a lot to discuss young lady" she said.

Maria rolled her eyes and nodded "Don't worry I will be here" she said kissing the older lady's cheek before walking back up stairs to the children.

As she helped the children her thought's drifted as they often did. It was strange how close she had gotten to the two ladies in a matter of days. There was no doubt that she already had a good relationship with both of them but now they were more like mothers to her. Her heart warmed at the thought but sank at the thought of them being killed. She wanted their help but at the same time she didn't. She sighed at her own confusion and went to help Gretl.

The morning passed quickly and before she knew it the children were out of the door with their father and off to town. She closed the door and went to the kitchen to find Margret and Helen waiting for her.

She shut the door and sighed before sitting down on the chair Margret pulled out for her…

00000

"NO!" Maria shouted pacing up and down the kitchen as Margret and Helen tried to reason with her.

They had been at this for half an hour now, all three of them trying to think of ways to save her the Captain the children and Maria's parents. Maria also wanted to save Helen and Margret but they simply refused. They said they were mere sacrifices. Merely sacrifices my ass! She thought.

"Maria listen to us!" Helen shouted back.

Maria faced them with fury "I will not! I cannot accept this, if we did run away you two are coming with me!" she said with defiance.

Margret sighed "Maria if we stayed we could distract them" she said.

"NO! They wouldn't believe you! I know this because I am one of them! No if you stay I stay. You two are like mothers to me! And I will be damned if I am going to let you die!" she said tears in her eyes.

"Think of the children, think of the Captain!" Helen tried persuading.

"No! The Captain would hate me and wouldn't even allow me to come with them and my parents would be killed immediately" she said despair in her voice.

"You don't know that" Margret said trying to calm her.

"I do! And you two are both nuts if you think otherwise!" she said pacing again.

Helen banged the table "Maria! Will you calm down!" she shouted and Maria immediately stopped.

"Now listen if you tell the Captain the situation then maybe he will listen" Margret reasoned.

Maria scoffed "Oh and what? Welcome me into his arms gladly? He hates the Nazis, if he finds out I am one of them I will be hanged drawn and quartered!" she said.

Margret and Helen sighed "Fine then we will come up with something else" Helen said patting her lap for Maria to sit on.

Maria sniffled and sat on her lap leaning back against her. Helen wrapped her arms around the young woman's stomach and sighed.

Margret drummed her fingers on the table in thought. When she found none, she too sighed and got up "I always find that when one is in doubt, cake always helps" she said trying to cheer everyone up.

Maria and Helen smiled as they watched Margret cut them each a slice of fruit cake.

Bringing it back to the table they ate in silence. You could almost hear thoughts running through each woman's mind. Maria meddled with the last crumbs on her plate with unease and reached for Frau Schmidt's hand, squeezing in for comfort.

Helen squeezed back "Don't worry my dear we will find a way" she said looking at Margret and Margret look at her, her big hazel eyes nodding with reassurance.

"For all of us?" Maria said.

Helen smiled never seeing the girl so vulnerable before "Yes for _all _of us" she said smiling.

Maria sighed and nodded.

This wasn't going to be easy and they all knew it. Margret sighed accepting a fate that she truly wished did not have to "Maria, I love you like a daughter but you have to listen to me" she said and Maria had a vague idea of what was coming but she nodded anyway.

"This will not be easy and there will be some sacrifices" she bit her lip unsure whether to say what they were all thinking "I would save them if could and if we can we will so desperately try I promise you, but your parents may not make it" she said.

Tears threatened her eyes and Margret reached out "I know this is hard but you have to accept this" she said even her own heart breaking.

Maria nodded knowing that what she said was true. She knew that Margret was not trying to be mean or cruel. She was simply trying to prepare her for the worst "I know" she whispered.

Helen squeezed Maria lightly "Escaping maybe be our only option" she said and Maria nodded.

"But what if I tell him and he decides to turn me in?" she said.

"We won't let that happen. We will be with you and behind you every step of the way" Helen said.

Margret rubbed the girls knee "But you don't have to tell him now"

Maria shook her head "No I mean yes, I know I do not have to tell him now but I need time, he is not ready. He needs more time with his children, only then will i tell him" Maria said.

Helen nodded "Then we will just have to find some information to feed Herr Zeller until then" she said and all three women looked at each other with unease.

Authors note: I'm not sure about this chapter but hey what can you do? Not everything can be perfect! Anyway thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! It's extremely appreciated. And please please continue to review! Thank you :D


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: PLEASE READ! Okay so I know the scene where Georg plays edelweiss is like a major part of the movie hence the reason I have skipped it. I believe that this scene says everything, it's one of my favourites and I would like to leave it untouched and unblemished. But that does not mean that stuff can't happen after she children went to bed! So let the story continue!

Part 15

"Oh Fraulein Maria this is going to be amazing! Are we really going to have a grand party?" Brigitta said excitedly as she jumped under the covers of her bed.

Maria chuckled as she tucked Brigitta in "Well your father said yes did he not?" she said kissing the young girl on the head.

Brigitta looked at her beaming "All the men and women will be dancing and oh it will be amazing!" she said unable to close her eyes.

Maria smiled "So you said" she replied.

She walked over to Louisa and placed a kiss on her head before going and sitting on Leisl's bed who seemed to be frowning "What's the matter?" she asked stroking the girls head.

Leisl shook her head and Maria raised her eyebrow "Come on tell me what's going on" she said grabbing her hands and pulling her up into a sitting position.

Leisl sighed "It's silly" she said looking down.

Maria lifted Leisl's head back up with her hand gently "That doesn't mean it's not important though" she said smiling and Leisl smiled back gently.

"Well I was wondering… Well I wanted to ask if… Do you think…" Leisl rambled and Maria cut her off.

"Leisl" she said looking at her amused.

Leisl blushed "Sorry. Do you think father would let me stay up a little later with all of you and the grownups and maybe a little champagne?"

Maria smiled "Well that's not silly at all, you are sixteen and maybe it's time if you started being presented to society" she said "Though I'm not sure about the champagne, maybe I could sneak you some" and Leisl beamed.

"Really?" she said ecstatic.

Maria chuckled and nodded "Yes and if you stayed I would have someone to talk to, I always did find party's rather boring. But this doesn't mean your father would approve but maybe with a few persuasive talks from me we can get him to agree" she said and Leisl hugged her.

"Oh thank you!" she squealed.

"And by the way you all did magnificently tonight, you father was very proud" she said pulling away from Leisl and kissing her on the head.

Louisa sat up "Do you really think so?" she said with hope.

"I know so" she said gently "Now snuggle down all of you and go to sleep, I have a few ideas for this party so you best all be on your fittest form tomorrow" she said walking to the door.

"What are we going to be doing?" Brigitta said.

Maria smiled at them mischievously "But that would be telling now wouldn't it" she smiled "Good night girls" she said shutting the door as she heard a muffled good night back.

As soon as the door was shut her smile fell and she practically ran to Frau Schmidt's door. She knocked on the door gently until it opened revealing a tired Helen but before she could say anything Maria spoke.

"I think we may have found our loop hole" she said and Helen ushered her in quickly.

Helen shut the door and turned to Maria dressed in her blue dress "What do you mean a loop hole?" she asked.

"Georg's having a party in honour of the Baroness. And knowing the Baroness we can be certain of two things that it will take at least three weeks to plan and she will no doubt invite all the highest people from society this will include Herr Zeller I know for sure because he is always getting invited to these things"

Helen shook her head "I don't understand" she said looking at the flustered young girl.

Maria sighed "It means that if I can ask Herr Zeller if he can give me three more weeks then we have more time. If we have three more weeks we can plan something and if by then we do not, then on that night he can take me away and do what he wishes" she finished.

Helens jaw fell "What! No! I mean yes to the whole more time thing but definitely NO to the whole him taking you away thing" she said and frowned at her own lack of proper sentences.

Maria stepped forward "Helen this is the only way" she said sadly.

Helen closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at her "Alright but we will find an option I promise you" she said drawing the girl in for a hug.

Maria sighed and hugged the older woman. Ever since her confession in the kitchen to Margret and Helen, Maria had felt lighter. Yes she still had many burdens on her shoulders and knew the worst was still yet to come but the simple fact that they knew and supported her gave her strength.

She pulled back and smiled "I shall leave you to sleep but thank you for everything" she said and Helen smiled back.

"You have nothing to thank me for my dear" she said before kissing her on the cheek "Go on now" she said ushering her out of the door.

Maria walked the short distance to her room and walked inside before practically collapsing on the bed. She smiled when she remembered the way the Captain had looked at her tonight. It had been as if he was just singing to her but then their perfect world had collapsed when the Baroness had spoken, once again taking centre stage.

She sighed. If someone had said to her two months ago that she would fall so deeply for a Captain, seven children a cook and housekeeper she would have laughed. But it was true and though she would not admit it out loud she knew she was in love with Georg her heart was his and never would it be anyone else's.

She knew it with every hidden look and forbidden touch. They danced around each other knowing what they wanted yet at the same time still so unsure. Her heart told her he felt the same but did he? Here he was throwing a party in the Baronesses honour. Did this mean that everything she had thought was between them didn't exist?

She shook her head. She couldn't do this, not now, not while the fate of this family was hanging in the balance, not while it was in her hands.

0000

The next few days whirled passed quicker than she would have liked. Invitations were immediately sent out along with a telegram to Herr Zeller form Maria. Preparations for the party were started instantaneously and she and the children started planning their surprise for the party. At first some of the children had worried that their father would not agree and would get mad at them seeing his obvious dislike of public performances from his family but soon enough Maria had convinced them and now all seven were truly excited and couldn't wait.

Maids and gardeners rushed around her in a giddy whirl taking orders from the Baroness at what would go where and what food would be served. So when a telegram came for Maria she stood shocked and unable to open it. She had run into the kitchen in despair. Margret had known instantly and dragged her out of the kitchen to find Helen.

They looked everywhere and soon found her in the lounge with the Baroness discussing arrangements for the party.

Margret knocked on the door, Maria almost hiding behind the plump woman "Forgive me Baroness but could I please borrow Frau Schmidt for a moment?" she asked shakily.

The Baroness looked at her in shock "Can you not see that we are in the middle of something?" she snapped back.

"I know and I am terribly sorry but it will only be for a moment" she pleaded.

The Baroness huffed "And may I ask what is so important that you feel the need to drag Frau Schmidt away?" she asked.

Margret swallowed "Er well I well we" Frau Schmidt cut in.

"Baroness this will only take a moment I assure you" she said quickly walking away from a stunned Baroness.

Frau Schmidt closed the doors and glared at them "This better be bloody important" she said annoyed.

Maria stepped forward and held the telegram shakily. Frau Schmidt looked at her "Well?" she asked worried.

Maria shook her head "I can't, I can't open it" she said terrified.

Frau Schmidt sighed "Oh give it here" she said taking the telegram and opening it. She quickly read it and sighed in relief as she leant back against the wall.

Margret and Maria stood there in suspense "So?" Margret said.

Helen smiled "We have three weeks" she said and Maria sighed hugging the two women.

"Now if you will excuse me I now have to go back to an angry Baroness" Helen said walking back to the lounge.

Three weeks. They had time. But what they did not know was that no matter how much time they had it would not matter for all their fates were already written out, graved in stone. Each life in that house was already entangled; all entwined together for the fate of the next few weeks would affect them all. There was no turning back or changing it, this was it, this was the card they had been dealt and never had there been a fate so cruel…

Authors note: Ooo I must say I can write a cliff hanger when I want to! Okay so lots of stuff to say and so little time. Okay so I'm sorry for the short chapter but I hope you are all enjoying it because the next few chapters will be the run up to the big BANG. So good stuff! Erm what else… I'm sorry if I am rushing it I'm trying not to but my mind so desperately wants to write the big explosive chapter so sorry. Anyway thank you gain for the kind reviews they are truly a pleasure to read and please continue to review I always love to hear what you think whether it's good or bad so REVIEW! Thank you! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Present…

All Maria could see and feel around her was him. His scent his touch his body. His lips on her breasts, on her face and lips. He consumed her and she gave in gladly. She had dreamt of being with him, waking up hot and unsatisfied but now here she was, in his arms asking him to love her, for the next day everything would end. Everything he thought he knew about her would be destroyed and she… she would cease to exist.

_24 hours before…_

_Maria paced in her room. She couldn't do this, she was too scared too weak. You have to! She told herself, she was out of time, tomorrow was indeed the party and today was her last day. Maria, Helen and Margret had scoured plan after plan and had come up with nothing. There was never a full proof solution, any option ended up with someone being sacrificed and to Maria that was unacceptable. So finally she had come up with her own plan. She had not told Margret or Helen for she knew they would object. She would give herself up, give in, it was the only way and if her parents died at least she would die alongside them and once she told the Captain it would give them time to escape. Her feelings towards him then would no longer matter._

_But before she did, she had one last thing to do, a favour to ask, whether he would accept or not she didn't know. She would have this one last time with him, this one moment in time to show him everything, that was if he accepted. Oh she prayed to god that he did._

_She sighed. Tonight, she would ask him tonight. Quickly she put on the façade that she had worn for the past 5 years and went to wake the children. _

_2 hours ago…_

_Maria put the children to bed and came down stairs looking for Georg but he was nowhere to be seen. She walked into the kitchen and found Frau Schmidt talking to one of the maids. Feeling guilty about her plan she went to make a quick exit but she wasn't quick enough._

"_Maria!" Helen called_

_Maria swallowed and spun on her heel to face her "Yes?" she said calmly._

_Helen smiled weakly "I wanted to talk to you" she said walking forward._

"_Oh really well I'm afraid i can't I was looking for the Captain have you seen him?" she said trying to avoid the subject desperately._

"_No dear I'm sorry. But I really do need to talk to you. Margret and I have been talking an…" Maria cut her off._

"_Helen I really have to go find the Captain" she said walking away but Helen caught her arm._

_Helen frowned in confusion, she had never seen her like this; so on edge "Maria?"_

_Maria's heart sped up she needed to get out of here "What? Helen please I need to find him" she begged and tried to walk away again._

_Helen grabbed her "Maria answer me when I talk to you!" she said her tone hard yet laced with deep concern._

_Maria couldn't take it "What do you want me to say?" she rushed._

"_I want you to tell me what's wrong, Margret and I think we have found a solution" she said dragging her into a different room and shutting the door behind her._

_Maria shook her head "No, no more solutions no more discussions just let me go and find the Captain" she said walking away again._

"_Maria!" Helen snapped._

_Maria turned around to face her "NO!" she shouted._

_Helen looked at her and then it dawned on her "Oh my god you're giving yourself in! You are telling the Captain everything and then turning yourself in?" she shouted in shock and disbelief._

_Maria had tears in her eyes as she ducked her head in shame "I… I have no… I have no choice" she chocked out._

_Helen rushed forward and grabbed the girl's arms "You have every choice, don't do this Maria, please I beg you" she said fear in her voice. She didn't want Maria to this. She would not let this happen._

_Maria shrugged her off "NO! I have to! i… i… I want to do this, I will go to him and ask him to be the first and then tomorrow I will tell him and then I will be gone" she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek._

_Helen's eyes filled with tears and she cupped the girls cheek "No you don't, please" she begged._

_Maria sobbed "No Helen I have to do this, I can't risk any one's life but my own. This is my problem not anyone else's and I will sort it out" she said crying._

_Helen was crying as well now "Maria please! You don't have to, we will help you, we will do anything… just please stay with us" she begged._

"_NO!" she screamed. Maria's heart hurt. Every emotion and heart break she had tried so hard to avoid had crept up on her and now here she was with one of the women she thought was like a mother to her begging her to do exactly what she wanted to do. To run away with them to stay and be safe, but no matter how much they begged her and no matter how much they all cried she would not back down. She would not drag the people who she loved so dearly down with her._

"_MARIA! PLEASE, THINK WITH YOUR HEAD!" Helen shouted on the verge of collapsing._

_Maria wiped at her tears forcefully "No, I'm sorry, I love you but I can't" she whispered._

_Helen looked at her tears pouring down her face "Maria…" she sobbed._

_She shook her head and hugged her. Helen held onto her tightly almost frightened to let go they stood like that for god knows how long, both just trying to find comfort and forgiveness. Helen kissed the top of her head and looked at her "I know I cannot stop you, you are too stubborn!" she laughed and Maria smiled "But I want you to know that you will always be like a daughter to me and Margret" she said and her lip trembled "And no matter what happens or where you go you will always be in our hearts" she whispered a tear falling down her cheek._

_Maria smiled, tears in her eyes once again "And you both in mine" she whispered before hugging the older lady again._

_Eventually they pulled away and Helen forced a smile, in truth her heart was breaking "Now go find the Captain, I'm sure he will accept your request" she said and Maria nodded "There is no way you are giving yourself to that scum bag of a man Herr Zeller" she said and Maria chuckled._

_Helen looked at Maria and could see the fear in her eyes "Don't worry my dear, from what I heard from Agathe he was a kind lover" she said and kissed the girls cheek._

_Maria nodded and started walking away when she heard Helens voice again "He's in his room" she said bowing her head slightly and Maria smiled in thanks before leaving._

Present...

Maria gasped when she felt his hands running up her legs and under her underdress, her dress discarded on the floor. She clings to him, running her hands over his bare back as he kisses the tops of her breasts and pushes up her underdress.

She had never felt such want and desire before. Needing to feel his lips on his she pulls his head away from her breast and crushes his lips against hers, entwining her tongue exquisitely with his. Georg groans and flicks his thumb over her clad clit making her moan into his mouth.

They broke apart their breathing laboured as he started kissing her neck and undoing the front of her underdress.

_For about an hour Maria paced in her bedroom, deciding whether she should do it or not. Finally she bit her lip and left her room walking across to his slowly. She looked around and saw Margret with Helen outside her bedroom tears in her eyes. Quickly she ran over and hugged them both, first Helen and then Margret "I'm sorry" she whispered._

_Margret shook her head "I understand dear" she said looking at her "But tomorrow when you tell him we will both be there with you" she smiled and Maria hugged her again._

_Margret squeezed her so hard she couldn't breathe but she didn't care and hugged her just as hard. They drew away and Margret kissed her cheek "Go on now, he's in there I know he is" she said and Maria smiled before walking away and over to his door._

_She looked behind her hesitantly and both ladies nodded in encouragement taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside._

_Stepping inside it was dark like she suspected it to be. In the corner there was a candle. She frowned when she knew there was electricity but then she remembered the time when he hand confided in her, telling how he loved simple things, old things, old ways. She smiled at the way it smelt like him and was surprised how tidy the room was._

_Suddenly Georg walked in from where she assumed was an on suite bathroom. He hadn't noticed her but her breath caught when he took his shirt off throwing it carelessly on the floor. But when his hands went to his belt she breathed in a little too loudly causing him to turn and look at her in shock._

"_Maria!" he said his hands immediately leaving his belt "What are you doing here?" he asked confused to why she was in his personal quarters._

_She blushed "I… I uh… well I wanted… to… I" she stuttered and her heart pounded so loud that she swore he could hear it even from across the room._

_He smiled slightly and her nervousness "Maria?" he said gently._

_The way he said her name, so tenderly as if it held the world and more made her relax "I came here to ask you something" she said looking at him._

_He walked towards her and her breath quickened "And what is this question?" he said coming to stand in front of her._

_She swallowed and bit her lip looking into his eyes. His masculine sent filling her senses as she stood pressed up against the doors "Make love to me" she whispered._

Authors note: I know what you're thinking 'NO! she can't leave it there!' but I must! The next chapter will be more obscene so for those of you who don't like sex scenes you can skip that chapter and go onto the next one when it's up. As always please review and tell me what you think! :D


	17. Chapter 17

_WARNING! This chapter contains sex so if you dont like sex or whatever then do not read and skip this chapter, for those of you who do enjoy!_

_Part 17_

_She swallowed and bit her lip looking into his eyes. His masculine sent filling her senses as she stood pressed up against the doors "Make love to me" she whispered._

_Georg frowned and looked at her in confusion, had she just said what he thought she did? "Excuse me?" he said again unsure of himself._

"_Make love to me" she said again._

_Georg took a deep breath trying to process the information and the reasons to her request "Why?" he asked still frowning._

_Maria could see the confusion on his face and wanted so badly to tell him the truth, but she couldn't, not yet "I want you to be the first, please" she said pleading with her eyes._

_Georg shook his head gently "Maria…" she cut him off._

"_Please" she whispered stepping forward so her chest was against his._

_The feel of her against him drove him wild. He wanted her so badly it was unreal but he would not do this, he would not corrupt her without good reason "Give me one good reason why Maria" he said trying to calm his pounding heart._

"_Georg please, I cannot explain my reasons I just need you to trust me and do this one thing for me" she pleaded her heart almost breaking at his hesitation._

"_Why should I tak…" he was suddenly cut off by her lips crushing to his in a sweet first kiss. At first he didn't respond but then slowly as his senses came back the feeling of soft lips against his made him groan and he cupped her face in his hands gently._

_He ran his tongue over her plump soft lips and slowly she opened her mouth as his tongue slipped inside, dancing with hers. _

_Their kisses melted into each other any doubt from either side now gone. His hands slipped to her waist and up her body creating delicious tingles across Maria's body. Her own hands trailed across his smooth well defined body the feel of his warm skin beneath her hands sending jolts of divine pleasure and longing to her core._

_Any common thought or straight thinking was blown out the window, only the feel of each other's lips and skin mixed with the rich sensual sent of each other consuming them. Finally their lips broke apart and Georg moved his attention across her jaw and down her neck. Maria whimpered and ran her hands down the side of Georg's body eliciting small groans and shivers from him. Soon the need for more skin contact over rode his every thought, the need and desperation so strong. He kissed her lips passionately before unzipping her dress at the back and pushing it down quickly. _

_Maria stepped out of it along with her shoes before Georg picked her up as their lips connected sweetly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them over to the bed. Instead of making the bed they hit the tall bed post. Maria's back hit it with a thud but she didn't care._

_Georg kissed her exposed neck and part of her chest, his skilled lips and tongue driving her to heights unknown just by kissing and licking her skin. Her eyes slid closed when his lips hit a sensitive spot near her shoulder, the sensation making her stomach flip. She moaned when he sucked particularly hard but then soothed it with his gentle tongue. She raked her hands through his hair scraping when he kissed the top of her breasts. He pushed against her, his hard length pressing against her wet panties making her whimper. Gently he let her down her toes touching the floor before being firmly placed on the ground._

Maria gasped when she felt his hands running up her legs and under her underdress, her dress discarded on the floor. She clung to him, running her hands over his bare back as he kissed the tops of her breasts and pushed up her underdress.

She had never felt such want and desire before. Needing to feel his lips on his she pulled his head away from her breast and crushed his lips against hers, entwining her tongue exquisitely with his. Georg groaned and flicked his thumb over her clad clit making her moan into his mouth.

They broke apart their breathing laboured as he started kissing her neck and undoing the front of her underdress. Suddenly his hands stopped halfway and she looked at him confused.

"Georg?" she whispered.

Georg looked into her blue eyes "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked his voice gentle and concerned.

Maria swallowed and looked at him every emotion running through her body "Yes" she whispered. And it was true she had never wanted anything so much in her whole entire life. From the very first moment she entered this house she had felt drawn to him, the need to feel him all around her impossibly strong. No matter what happened tomorrow she wanted tonight, she wanted this one defining moment in her life. To be with the man she loved, to be so connected with him they felt like one.

Slowly she went up on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently, she moulded her lips to his as she delicately brushed her tongue with his. Unlike the other kisses, this one was soft and gentle the kiss conveying every emotion and desire in that one tantalizing caress.

As their kiss deepened his hands went back to undoing the buttons on her underdress before carefully pushing it off her shoulders to reveal her bra and panties. His eyes raked over her and she blushed at his intense gaze.

He smiled at her blush and stepped forward kissing her jaw before speaking as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Now what happened to that confident flirty woman?" he whispered as he kissed her neck as his hands slipped to the clasp on the back of her bra.

She gasped in nervousness as he snapped it open her stomach doing flips as he stepped back slightly. She let it slide off her arms and drop to the floor his gaze once again devouring her.

She looked at him waiting pensively for his reaction. Her doubts soon fled as he smiled "Beautiful" he said kissing her fully on the lips and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you doubt your beauty?" he whispered gently his thumb flicking over her nipple making her breath catch.

She nodded as she kissed his jaw before nibbling on his ear making him groan. She was still a virgin but that didn't mean she didn't know how to drive a man wild. She smiled and licked his pulse, the taste of him consuming her.

He kissed and nibbled down her chest before taking her nipple into his mouth. She whimpered as he sucked and licked. In return she scraped her hands across his scalp, the action making him groan and suck harder.

Her body ached to feel him to feel his mouth on her breasts on her lips. To feel him inside driving her to heights only a lover would take her. Gently he picked her up again and took her to the bed, before placing her down with such delicacy and care.

He climbed over her his shoes and socks already gone from when he came out of the bathroom. She smiled as he came down for a kiss her hands traveling down his arms which were braced either side of her, trapping her.

Their kisses were languid and sensual the longing and desperate ache still there but controlled as they basked in just learning each other. His hands glided down her body, his dark hands such a contrast to her porcelain skin. Swiftly she hooked a leg around his waist as they kissed grinding her pelvis against his making them both moan. Finally his hands came to her panties and traced the edges teasing her. He hooked his fingers around them and slid them down her legs her one leg unhooking from his waist to complete the job. Once they were off he dropped them onto the floor and kissed her soundly her arms wrapping around his waist.

Delicately his hands slid over her legs trailing up and down eliciting small moans from her. Suddenly his fingers were tracing her wet folds circling them as he teased her clit gently. She gasped and gripped his back as she arched into his burning touch. He continued to tease her dipping his finger in pumping in and out now and then until she was writhing on the bed.

Her hands went to his belt and undid it quickly. She flipped them over with a force she hadn't realised she had and pulled down his trousers and boxers. They were both now naked, the feeling of each other's skin sliding against each other arousing them even more.

She climbed over him her sensitive breasts brushing against his chest making her moan. She kissed him hungrily as she ground herself against him making him painfully aroused. He tried to still her movements with his hands but still she continued, the small sounds of pleasure of rubbing herself against him driving him wild.

Suddenly he flipped them over the need to plunge himself deep inside her unbearable. They kissed languidly her hands trailing through his hair as he parted her legs and bent them. Her heart pounded and her stomach fluttered with want and nervousness. He bent her leg and trailed his hand down to her waist as they kissed.

She could feel Georg positioning himself, his firm erection teasing her folds. They broke the long sensual kiss and he looked at her. His eyes deep with emotion and she had no doubt that hers were the same.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered his hand caressing her cheek.

Her lips were dry despite the long wet kiss they had just shared and she licked them apprehensively "I want this more than anything" she whispered back.

Georg nodded "Just relax, It will hurt but only for a moment, I will try to be as gentle as possible" he said his words gentle and loving.

Maria nodded and caressed his cheek, her other arm hooked under his arm and holding his shoulder "I trust you" she said smiling gently.

He smiled back before kissing her the kissed for a moment before he entered her, her hymen breaking. Pain swam through her and she gripped his shoulders as their kiss swallowed her cries of pain. Georg's need to move inside her was almost too much but he stayed until she gave him permission to move.

Slowly the pain subsided and a tingling sensation took over she rolled her hips against Georg's and he took this his permission. Gently they rocked together, Maria's breathing getting heavier as the pleasure built inside her. Georg nuzzled her neck pressing his head against her as they moved gently. Maria could tell that Georg needed to move deeper.

"Georg…" she gasped her voice catching.

Georg looked at her "Do you want me to stop?" he asked breathlessly, his restraint almost breaking.

Maria whimpered "Don't you dare! Oh god, deeper, oh please deeper" she begged.

Georg smiled and thrust deeper Maria moaning at the sensation. The kissed passionately, their tongues tangling together as their bodies moved together in the sublime intricate dance of their ancestors. Maria moaned and gasped as she met his every thrust, the pressure building inside her. Their bodies twisted and moved against each other, each stroke bring them both higher and higher. They kissed once again both needing to express their love so deeply as Maria hooked a leg around his hip.

The new angle allowed him to thrust deeper and faster. He kissed her neck as he thrust into her, her wet juices coating him as he slid in and out of her. Suddenly he hit her g spot and she moaned loudly. His thrusts got faster and sweet sounds fell from her mouth as he found her g spot again and again until she was writhing underneath him "Georg!" With one last thrust she came "Oh god Georg!" she cried, pleasure exploding inside her taking her to the heavens and above.

Her cries pulled him over the edge with her "Maria!" they rode out their pleasure sweet tingles consuming them as Georg collapsed on top of Maria both of them covered with sweat.

Their heavy breaths filled the room as Maria hugged Georg against her. She kissed his head as he kissed her chest.

She pulled him up and they kissed languidly for a few minutes. Breaking apart she looked at him "I love you" she whispered her thumb tracing his lips, every barrier now gone every emotion raw and open for him to see.

He leant forward and kissed her sweetly "I love you too Maria" he whispered as he slipped out of her. He slipped out of bed and held his hand out to her. She took it and looked at him curiosity filling her.

He smiled pulling her against him as he kissed her nose "We are going to have a shower and then we are coming back to bed where you will stay in my arms until morning" he said kissing her neck as he walked to them to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and Maria smiled as she remembered her erotic dream. Once the water was warm she let him take her into the shower where they cleaned each other. They shared loving kisses, lips often landing on skin as they soaped each other. They washed each other's hair and basked in feel of their skin sliding against each other in the hot water. Eventually they came out and Georg dried himself before drying a half asleep Maria.

Maria smiled as she watched him dry her. He dried her lovingly careful not to hurt her and Maria couldn't help the guilt that washed over her. She loved him body and soul and it killed her that tomorrow she would break his heart and destroy any loving thought or feeling he had had of her.

Now dry, Georg placed the towel to the side and wrapped his arms around her as they made their way back to bed. Georg had never been so happy in his whole entire life. He felt lucky and honoured that this young woman had entered his life and had opened his eyes to his children and so many other things.

They slipped into bed and he spooned up behind her kissing her damp hair. He lazily drew circles on her arms and she held the hand that drooped over her stomach, she kissed his hand before they both drifted off to sleep, the horrors of the next day taunting the air and its unwelcome approach looming.

Authors note: Sorry this took me a little longer to write my mind was blocked and I'm not sure if I did this chapter justice. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! And thank you to all of you have reviewed so far and are following this story! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: Sorry it's so long! Anyway enjoy! :D

Part 18

Maria woke early the next morning and smiled at the warmth that surrounded her. Sleepily she turned to face him her eyes memorizing every line and delicate feature on his face. Leaning forward she kissed him taking these last few chances to feel him and show him her love. She smiled when she felt him kiss her back and pull her flush against him.

The early sign of dawn flickered through the curtain as they kissed. She pulled away looking down at him.

"I have to go" she whispered un able to resist kissing him again as she lowered her lips to his.

His hands roamed down her back and over her buttocks squeezing gently making her moan. Reluctantly she pulled away from him and sat up wrapping the thin sheet over her "I really I have to go now" she said and he pulled her back.

"No you don't you can stay right here with me" he whispered kissing her neck.

His words sliced through her the surreal fact that she was going to hurt him in a couple of hours. She pulled back fighting the oncoming tears "Georg please, I have to go. This party is for the Baroness, you two are practically engaged so please let me go" she whispered as she started climbing off the bed.

He caught her arm unaware of the pain she was in "Maria after this party there won't be any more Baroness" he said and Maria's heart sank.

She looked at him, sorrow in her eyes "No Georg, we can't…" she sighed knowing she would not change his mind just yet "Just wait, please, don't say anything just wait till tomorrow" she pleaded.

Georg saw her distress and agreed reluctantly as he watched her slip off the bed and into her clothes.

She smiled as he watched her change. Just as she slipped in her underdress she looked at him "You know it's rude to ogle your staff Captain" she said teasingly her words from her first day shot at him.

He chuckled and spoke back "I was simply looking at your attire to see if it's… appropriate Fraulein" he said back and she bit her lip smiling at him.

Once her dress was on she went back to him and crawled on top of him hugging him for a few minutes. Tearing herself away she kissed him passionately pouring everything she had into the one blissful kiss for she knew it would be the last time she did so.

She pulled back and both were flustered "I love you" she whispered emotion thick in her voice.

He caressed her cheek and brushed his hand through her golden locks before kissing her sweetly "And I love you" he said smiling unaware that everything was about to crash down on them.

She forced a smile and stepped away. She put on her shoes and looked at him one last time before leaving. As she closed the door she let a lone tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously and quickly made her way back to her bedroom before anyone noticed where she had been.

She quickly changed into new clothes and decided a shower before the party would be best. Her heart was pounding as she slipped on her clean dress. She had no doubt that her heart would pound continuously. Her mind swarmed with questions and anticipation, when should she tell him? how would he react? Would he kick her out? Would Helen and Margret abandon her? Would the children hate her once they found out she knew Georg would, it was inevitable, or would he look past the ugly black spikes and see her true self, see the woman behind the mask.

She took a breath and cleared her mind. She couldn't think about these things, not now. Now she had to wake the children for the last time and help them get ready for the party. She smiled as she thought of the children and the guilt and heart break lifted slightly as she thought of their kind hearts and beautiful voices.

Opening her door she walked down the corridor and into the children's room waking them one by one, cherishing their presence.

The days passed quickly the hustle and bustle of the party surrounding her and taking her mind off what was to come all too soon. But every once in a while Helen or Margret would pass by their eyes holding hers for a second but what felt like an eternity. Her heart would pound and guilt would overtake her. One particular lingering gaze with Georg caused tears to spring to her eyes. Brigitta, forever observant, had quickly commented on it but she pushed it aside, teasing that her eye sight was degrading to which everyone laughed.

Evening soon approached and after one last rehearsal she rushed the children upstairs to clean up and change. The older girls helped each other as Maria helped the little ones. After putting the little girls dresses on she helped Leisl apply a little amount of makeup.

Leisl sat on the bed and Maria applied a small amount of mascara helping her eyes to look bigger and showing off those sweet baby blues.

Maria smiled and looked her over "Well I must say you will have all the young gentlemen falling for you as soon as you enter the room" she said smiling Leisl giggled and looked in the mirror admiring her reflection.

"Oh thank you Maria!" she said hugging her.

Maria hugged her back "Why no Fraulein?" she questioned as they parted.

Leisl smiled "Tonight you are not our governess you are our family" she said and all the children agreed.

Tears sprung to Maria's eyes. Oh why did she have to hurt them so "Well I would be honoured" she said smiling "Now if you will excuse me I myself need to get ready, the rest of you change" gesturing more top Kurt Fredrich and Louisa "And I will be back to do your hair Gretl and Marta" she said kissing them on the head before leaving.

Back in her room Maria quickly showered and dried her hair before pulling out the beautiful blue silk dress that dropped daring low at the back.

She bit her lip about whether she should wear it, but then thought that she may not have the chance to wear such a beautiful dress again struck her and then all doubt was gone. She slipped it on and found the blue shoes that went with it. She knew she was quite small and even with heels Georg would still be taller than her. She combed her hair and powered her face slightly before applying a small amount of mascara like she had done on Leisl once she was done she looked at her self-eyeing her image. Was it too much? Oh stuff too much she thought you are about to break the man's heart you love! She thought sadly.

Tears brimmed her eyes, no! She would not cry now, she had to be strong and if she cried she would look a mess. She took a breath and spun around admiring her reflection. The back indeed hung low but she loved it, the neck line was enticing and her eyes, her eyes had never been so blue and beautifully defined.

"Okay, let's go help the children" she whispered to herself.

She walked out and headed back to the children's room oblivious to the gaping eyes of maids and butlers that were in her eyesight.

When she walked into the children's room Leisl was doing Louisa's hair, Brigitta was reading a book and Fredrich was helping Kurt with his tie. The two little ones played on the carpet with their dolls. She shut the door and suddenly everything stopped. Every child's eyes were on her, all wide with shock.

She looked at them and looked behind her to see if there was someone or something behind her to make the children stare so "Are you going to tell me why you are all gaping?" she said confused.

Louisa, whose hair was now done, circled her before stepping back to her brother and sisters.

Maria sighed "Oh come now, tell me what it is that has you all so stunned. Do I really look that bad, I thought I looked rather nice" she said looking down at her dress.

Gretl stood up "Are you an angel?" she asked her eyes wide with awe.

Kurt tapped her "Don't be silly, it's Fraulein Maria!" he said smiling.

"Oh Maria you look beautiful!" Leisl said looking at her.

Maria sighed and smiled at them "Oh thank goodness I was worried I looked awful" she said chuckling "Now you two come here" she said motioning for Gretl and Marta to join her. They soon did Marta waiting patiently as Maria quickly did Gretl's hair, it half up and half down. Once she was done she did the same to Marta's hair. Finally finished she kissed the girls head and patted her up.

Maria clapped her hands "Alright let me have a look at you!" she said as all the children lined up in height order.

She looked them all over and adjusted Fredrich's tie slightly before standing back. She put her hands to her lips "Turn" she said teasing them. They turned and she adjusted Marta's bow "Alright now turn back" she commanded, she shook her head "Oh no this won't do at all" she said hiding her smile "I'm afraid you all look absolutely wonderful!" she said spreading her arms out.

Suddenly all the children rushed into her arms. She smiled and hugged them "Oh dear we will have to stop or my mascara will run!" she said tears threatening to spill.

They all chuckled and stepped away as she smoothed out her dress she smiled at them "I am so proud of you all" she whispered. It was true she had never felt so proud or such love for them, she coughed trying to hide her heavy emotions "Now, let's go down stairs and see if your father approves" she smiled.

They all nodded and started rushing out the room apart from Gretl who as always waited for her. Gretl held up her hand and Maria took it gladly they were just about to leave the room when Gretl spoke.

"Fraulein Maria?" she said her small voice polite.

"What is it Gretl?" she asked looking down at the young girl.

"I heard noises last night coming from father's room, was father singing?" she asked innocently.

Maria swallowed and blushed bright red "Er… well yes, I would think so" she said unsure what to tell the girl.

"Oh ok!" she smiled.

Maria sighed and thanked the lord that she hadn't asked anymore questions. Quickly they joined the other children which were at the bottom of the stairs with their father who was commenting on how lovely they all looked.

As Maria and Gretl approached Georg did a double take. His gaze finally resting on her in awe as Gretl ran down the stairs and into his arms. Georg had a hard time taking his eyes off Maria as she walked down the stairs whilst he held Gretl.

He vaguely answered Gretl as his gaze still lingered on Maria. She gave him a pointed glare and suddenly he snapped out of it his attention returning to his children but his mind never leaving hers.

"Yes, yes yes you all look wonderful! And no doubt you will all be able to behave your selves just this once for all these special guests" he said teasingly as he tickled Kurt and Brigitta.

They all nodded smiling "Alright there is ice cream in the kitchen!" he announced and all the children squealed running to the kitchen in delight.

Maria sighed "Please be careful not to drop any down you!" she called after them walking to the kitchen to make sure. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. His hand, his touch. She closed her eyes as he turned her to face him.

"Maria" he whispered.

Her eyes opened as she looked up into his "You look beautiful" he said his hand going to caress her cheek.

She stepped away "Captain, please" she said.

He stepped forward "Oh Maria please let me kiss you" he said his hands drifting to her waist.

She shook her head her resistance almost gone. If he didn't stop now she would be his, all his, no confessions just sweet sweet lies.

She stepped back again her breaths heavy "No! Captain…"

"Fraulein Maria!" Helens voice cut through them and Maria quickly stepped away and turned to look at Helen silently thanking her for the interruption.

"Yes Frau Schmidt?" she asked the Captain as silent as ever.

Helen smiled sweetly "A word please?" she said.

Maria nodded and walked towards her, her gaze never looking back. Once inside the kitchen Helen pulled her into a corner away from the children's prying ears.

"What the hell did you think you were doing out there, this is not some brothel, anyone could have walked through there, thank god it was only me!" she whispered furiously.

Maria sighed "I'm sorry" she whispered unable to say anything else.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked worried.

Maria closed her eyes and shook her head guiltily. How could she there never seemed to be a right time!

"Maria! Then when? tell me when! Or are you going to keep lying to him! Oh yes let's do that and let Zeller tell him!" she whispered.

"I know! Don't you dare for a minute think I don't, but not now, later I will I swear, just let him enjoy the party a little, then I will tell him!" she pleaded.

Helen looked at her for a moment "Fine but don't leave it too long!" she said both of them coming out of the corner.

Not long after the children had finished their deserts the guests started arriving and the children watched in amazement at all the finely dressed men and women and the band that played.

Maria stayed with children in the courtyard secretly avoiding Herr Zeller. The guests filled the ball room and the children and she smiled as they watched them dance. She danced with the children showing them a few ball room dances and she couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's sweet efforts. But her laugh faded and her smile fell as she saw Her Zeller walk into the ball room. She quickly moved out of his eyes sight hoping he hadn't seen her.

Her heart sped up and her palms became sweaty, she had to tell him now, there was no other choice he had to hear it from her, no one else.

She looked at the children who seemed oblivious to her fright "Er children I have to go see to something, stay here and I will be back as soon as possible" she said forcing a smile.

The children nodded and she went to leave but stopped, the children still looking at her "Come here" she said holding her arms out. The children quickly came to her and she kissed each one "I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you" she said looking into their innocent eyes, so beautifully unaware of what was happening around them "Okay?" she said.

"We love you too Maria" Fredrich said and she smiled brightly.

Detaching herself from them she stepped back her heart in her throat "Always" she whispered before turning around and walking away.

Walking out side she slipped in through the kitchen side door. She closed it quietly, all the staff apart from two, oblivious to her, too occupied by waiting on people and preparing food. She nodded to the two women and they smiled encouragingly following her as she made her way out into the entrance where Georg was greeting the last of the guests.

She waited patiently for a few minutes until she saw Margret's husband Hector, the door man and gardener close the doors indicating everyone was here.

Her stomach fluttered and she took a breath as she started walking towards him, the Baroness mingling with some of her friends.

"Captain could I have a word?" she said interrupting in a conversation he was having.

"Er well I was…"

"Please captain" she said cutting him off.

He nodded "If you will excuse me" he said to the other people before following her into his office.

As he shut the door behind them he sighed "Maria what is so important that you must interrupt my conversation? I want to be with you yes but…"

"Georg please! Would you please just listen to me for a moment!" she snapped unsure whether she had the confidence to do this. She looked at the door and saw two pairs of feet and knew she was not alone, they were there supporting her.

"Okay what is it you want to say?" he said taking off his gloves.

Maria felt sick "I… I… when I came here. No err what I'm trying to say is… that I" she stuttered and her voice broke.

Georg frowned and saw her obvious distress "Maria" he said stepping forward.

"No!" she said stepping back "Stay there I won't be able to tell you if you come any closer, just give me a moment" she said looking at him and he nodded reluctantly.

She wrung her hands and finally looked at him "I lied to you" she said.

Georg smiled "Lied?" he said taking it as a joke or a small thing.

"Georg, I am serious I lied to you, not only did I lie to you about something so serious but I also seduced you" she said sadly.

Georg chuckled "Yes you certainly did" he said stepping forward.

Maria put her hand up "No please would you just listen, this is far from a laughing matter and I'm afraid that when I tell you, you will hate me" she took a breath "You see I was not sent here to look after your children… I was sent here to spy on you" she said quietly almost ashamed of herself.

Georg shook his head in confusion "I don't understand" he said standing up straight.

"I know, I was sent here by the Germans, the Nazis" she said looking at his blank expression "I am a German spy" she whispered sadly her lip trembling and body overcome with defeat.

Georg stood rigid unable to move, unable to do anything as his heart pounded and broke shattering into thousands of pieces.

"I was sent here to pry information from you, to convince you to join the Nazis" she whispered "But I couldn't something stopped me"

"STOPPED YOU FROM WHAT?" he screamed stepping forward dangerously. Maria flinched at his outburst and stepped back only to hit the desk "From what Maria? Stopped you from lying a little more! Stopped you from what? YOU LIED TO ME!" he yelled slamming his fist on the table.

His face was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face "I know! And I am sorry!" she said forcing her tears not to fall.

Georg scoffed "No you're not! All you people care about is brain washing us! Taking over the fucking world!" he yelled turing around before facing her again.

She shook her head "That's not true! Oh Georg ple…"

"Don't you dare call me that! You think you have the right to call me my name after what you have done?" he yelled and she was held speechless as he ranted "You told me you LOVED ME! Did that mean nothing?" he yelled pushing the table behind her over as it landed with a loud smash.

Maria flinched again before looking at him "I did not lie about that, I do love you!" she cried.

"LIAR!" he yelled walking away from her to stop himself from hurting her.

"Geo, Captain, Listen to me! At first I admit I came here to do my job but then it all changed I saw you, I saw everything!" she pleaded trying to show him the truth.

Georg laughed cynically "And what did you see, Fraulein?"

Maria's heart hurt like never before "I saw you, I didn't see the hard Captain, I saw a lonely man who was afraid to love his children" she whispered.

Georg looked at her, no emotion nothing just a blank hard façade "And I suppose you use that on everyone" he said casually.

A tear rolled down her cheek "Georg please!" she cried walking up to him "I didn't mean to hurt you I swear I love you" she sobbed.

He pushed her away "YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU LOVE THAT SICK BASTARD HER ZELLER AND HIS FUCKING LEADER!" he shouted slamming his hand against the wall.

"I DON'T I SWEAR, I LOVE YOU" she cried "I understand that you are angry but I never told him anything I couldn't, I could not bare to betray you" she pleaded.

Georg spun around angrily "BETRAY ME? You dare to say you didn't want to betray me yet here you stand doing exactly that!" he yelled.

Maria looked at him in anger "How? I am telling you the truth! Is that betrayal?" she screamed in anguish.

"Every word you said was a lie, every kiss everything you did was a LIE! Is that not called betrayal? is that not using someone for personal gain? is that not betrayal? I trusted you! Yet here you stand, a NAZI!" he yelled tears in his eyes.

Maria stood speechless as she cried her heart breaking, the pain unbearable. She felt like everything was being ripped from her. But as she stood there she could not pity herself, she had done this, she had caused this pain, his pain why shouldn't she feel pain too. The bond that she had once felt entwined them was gone, broken as soon as the first true words fell from her mouth.

He ripped off his tie and undid a few buttons before going to the drinks trolley and pouring himself a whiskey. He downed it quickly before going for another.

She looked at him his body rigid with anger. She whispered "Georg you have to believe me I love you and the children…"

Suddenly Georg threw his glass, it hitting the wall next to her with a smash as she screamed.

"My children! You stay away from my children, were you trying brain wash them too? YOU AND YOUR FUCKING TWISTED MINDS YOU STAY THE HELL WAY FROM THEM!" he said stepping forward.

Maria shivered with fright "I would never hurt them!" she cried it was true she would never hurt them she loved them like they were her own.

He looked at her in disgust "And were you even really a virgin or did you lie about that too?"

Her self-guilt stopped there as she slapped him "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed her eyes filled with anger and pain "I love you and I gave myself to you! I may be a liar but that is something I would NEVER lie about!" she cried tears streaming down her face.

"Why the hell should I believe you! You are a common whore who seduces men for information; you are a common fucking tart! NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" he screamed pushing her out of the door.

Maria protested "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she screamed as he pushed her out. Margret and Helen who had been at the door screamed at him to stop as he pushed her to the ground pulling her back up as he brutally tried to kick her out.

"CAPTAIN STOP!" Helen screamed distressed, unsure whether to physically stop him or go to Maria.

He looked at her angrily "STOP? You want me to stop? You have no idea what she has done!" he yelled and Helen stepped back.

"Captain please I know exactly what she has done but she does not deserve this!" she pleaded as Margret helped an exhausted Maria up.

"You are right Frau Schmidt, she deserves a lot worse!" he yelled and started back towards Maria. Margret stepped in front of Maria "Captain please!" she cried.

Maria stepped forward "Fine beat me, kill me!" she yelled her heart gone and only the shell left. How could he be so heartless!

"You should have so much worse you evil witch!" he yelled his sanity past and far beyond caring.

By now all the guests were gathered in the entrance watching the scenes with mouths agape. The children too had come, screaming and crying at the scene, the older and kind ladies and lords alike holding the children back. Even Elsa despite her cruel nature cringed at the sight, her heart going out to everyone even the children as she held Brigitta back hugging her close.

Maria looked a sight so broken and scared, the Captain filled with anguish and violence.

Maria wiped her pouring tears trying to be strong "I am not a witch, I am telling you the truth because I love you!" she screamed Margret holding her back for fear of what might happen.

"LOVE WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF LOVE! You come here and seduce me and you think its LOVE!" he laughed angrily.

Her eyes pierced him "I know what love is, I love your children like my own, when I came here you didn't even look at them! It seems CPATIAN THAT I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS AND YOU DON'T!" she screamed. She walked away he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he yelled as grabbed her she screamed in protest.

He spun her around to face him before shoving her back Margret and Helen catching her "I loved you last night and now you tell me it's a lie!"

"NO! that was real!" she cried "I love you, I do that's why I am telling you who I am, I don't want to lie to you I don't want to lie to the children , yes I tried to seduce you, yes I was going to convince you to join the Nazis. But it changed!" she sobbed crying so hard she couldn't breathe the only thing holding her up Margret and Helen.

Georg looked at her for a moment "See that's where you are wrong, things don't change, people don't change, I know that from experience. You! you will go back to them and become their sly scheming disgusting low life whore! And I want nothing to do WITH YOU!" he yelled picking her up shoving Helen and Margret to the side.

Screams resounded around the entrance, some people cheering but most screaming in terror at what he would do to her.

"YET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH" Maria screamed with fright as he slung her over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

He opened it and walked down the drive way his heart shattering, he wanted to believe her god he did but to think that she had kept something that big a secret after they had slept together he couldn't. He couldn't trust her; he could risk his children on her words.

Maria cried "Please Georg, I love you, please" she whispered.

He put her down on the gravel ignoring her pleas and dragged her the rest of the way.

As they reached the gate he shoved her out locking it quickly and taking the only key. She screamed and cried banging on the bars "NO, Georg please, I love you oh god I love you, I told you because I was trying to protect you, oh please just listen to me god damn it!" she screamed as he started walking away "You need to leave, I LOVE YOU SO GOD DAMN IT LEAVE!" she cried one final time.

He didn't even care as his children ran down the drive screaming and crying banging on the bars Maria's sweet voice soothing them yet laced with so much pain it was hard to ignore it.

Helen and Margret ran down the drive along with the children and grabbed any part of her they could through the bars "Well get him to see, we promise, stay a little longer he will come around, he is just mad" Helen said crying.

Maria bit back a sob "No I can't, I have to go, I will try and escape Herr Zeller but for god sake get him to leave! As soon as possible leave and I beg you take care of the children" she sobbed.

Margret nodded unable to form words from the oncoming tears.

Maria forced a smile and looked at the children Gretl crying and screaming the most as a teary Marta try to calm her despite her age. She bent down and looked at them "Now listen, I am a spy its true but that does not mean I don't love you" she sobbed her voice catching "I will always love you, you have to trust your father now, do what he says and stay close to him, things are about to change and you will have to help each other. But no matter what I will be there with you every step of the way in your hearts. Okay?" she said crying.

Every teary face nodded apart from Fredrich "Fredrich please" she whispered looking at him.

"YOU LIED!" he cried.

The pain that shot through her was unbearable "I know and I am so sorry, hate me fine but do not hate your father, he needs you now more than ever. Do you understand" she said looking at everyone and then her gaze lingering on Fredrich.

He nodded reluctantly "Good… now I have to go, go back with Margret and Helen" she said stepping away from the gates but no one not even Margret or Helen would let her go "Please" she whispered. Still no one loosened their grip "Let go!" she cried yanking her arms from them. She walked way when suddenly a voice called her name. Hector, Margret's husband.

"Maria wait!" Suddenly a bag flew over the gates and landed in front of her "I'm not trying to kick you out, I just thought you might need these, I packed everything and even crammed in some food, now run The Captain is beating up Herr Zeller so you better go before he comes looking for you, Herr Zeller that is" he said smiling slightly.

She smiled back tearily "Thank you" she said picking up her bag and kicking off her high heel shoes slipping on some small ones quickly. Looking at them one final time she turned and started running down the road, she would walk but she had to get away, away from Herr Zeller away from the cries and away from the man she so dearly loved. She heard screams and cries but ignored them as she ran through a field; there was only one place she knew would accept her for a few days until she collected herself. The Abbey…

With Maria gone Helen, Margret and Hector ushered the crying children inside. He shut the doors the guests still gathered in the hall watching as the Captain punched Herr Zeller to a pulp. Georg dragged him up the stairs and Hector opened the door gladly.

Georg chucked him out and threw him the key for the gate before slamming the door shut.

Helen watched with sad worn eyes as he walked down the stairs, she tried to speak but he glared at her and she stopped immediately. But it seemed Margret sweet little Margret had had enough.

"You sick, low life, angry, disgusting, evil man!" she screamed tears streaming down her face and Helen gripped her arm.

Georg stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at her "Excuse me?" he said angrily.

"You heard me! How can you just stand there! She was trying to help you, you son of a bitch! She loved you oh how she loved you!" she cried even Helens heart breaking at her words "Yes she was a Nazi but my god did she hate them! If you had just listened to her not kick her out and treat her like a piece of dirt!" Georg went to answer back but Helen stopped him.

"NO! don't you say one single word! Margret's right! You didn't even give her a chance you just stamped her as evil and my god if you really did love her you would know that she is not!" she pleaded her heart pounding in her chest "She loved you so much, she couldn't… she could not go to Herr Zeller or any Nazi and tell them anything, you were clean and she didn't have the heart to convince you to join them, she loved you Georg, she almost got raped because of it for god sake!" she cried.

Leisl put the pieces together and stepped forward "Its true father, I found her naked on the floor in her bedroom a month or so ago" she said her tears still glistening in her cheeks.

Georg looked at them before storming off upstairs, the guests shaken by the whole ordeal. Helen calmed her breathing and looked to the Baroness looking for some sort of instruction. The Baroness shook her head she couldn't speak she couldn't do anything.

Stepping Forward Helen spoke shakily "We will be serving warm beverages in a moment then if you would make a swift and quick exit it would be much appreciated" she said forcing a smile. Quickly the stunned maids and servants set to work on hot chocolates tea and coffee.

Authors note: Phew! I thought this chapter would never end! So what did you think? Not too boring I hope! Please please review I really would like to know what you think on this chapter, I so hope I did it justice it was so hard to right I just hope I succeeded and didn't disappoint you! If I did I am terribly sorry! :/ don't worry things will get better I assure you! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Maria sighed as she lay in the dark cold room the nuns had given her. She ached all over, her arms, her legs everything but what ached the most was her heart. It ached and cried, begging for Georg's forgiveness. The way he had looked at her; disgusted as if she were a piece of dirt hurt her to the very core, tearing at her in the most painful way possible. She turned her head to the side and a tear rolled down her cheek. The tears were unstoppable however much she tried they would not disappear. Every little thing would start her off until she had no more tears left.

Willing her tears to stop she sat up, this was ridiculous she had been here one night. She had to move on. It was obvious what his feelings towards her were. He had dragged her out! That self-centred low life big-headed up tight narcissistic son of a bitch! She thought as she hit the bed in anger, but as she screamed in frustration into her pillow, she couldn't help but feel her anger dissolve and the strong need and want for him come back.

She wiped away her tears and walked out of her room and into the early hours of the morning. Still in her blue dress, she walked outside, the sun only just appearing. The air was warm and fresh as it washed over her. She smiled slightly and went through the gate of the nun's garden; it opened out into a huge field, the one she had used to get here. In her bare feet she walked across the field, hiking up her dress as she went.

She knew it was risky the fact that if she was seen by any Nazi she would be brought in straight away but at that moment she didn't care. She needed air she needed to be free if only for a moment. The sun peered over the tops of the mountains and she stood watching as it lifted higher and higher into the sky. Reaching the middle of the field she dropped down lying in the thick green grass, twiddling with the green blades and occasional flowers.

She dropped her head to the side and closed her eyes breathing in the beautiful smells of the outdoors. Her leg was exposed to the warm sun and suddenly she remembered why. After she had started running away the slim dress had been too confining for her legs, half way through she stopped and ripped the small slit in her dress. It now came to her mid-thigh, it was too exposing and sexy indeed but she liked it and now as the sun hit her leg she smiled. Oh how she wished she were with Georg. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to feel his warm naked body against hers. So many things she wanted to do and wished she had done but once again life took over and was dealt the bad end of the stick. She scrunched her eyes together and swallowed holding back her tears. No. no more, she would not cry not for him, not for herself nor anyone else.

She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure standing over her…

O0o0o00o0o

Georg groaned as he awoke in his study slumped against the wall. Vodka and whiskey bottles and many other strong spirits lay scattered around the floor. After storming off he had taken to drinking everything. He drank the wine the whiskey the vodka the brandy anything he could get his hands on and when his drinks cabinet was empty he had raided the cellar, but nothing had ever seemed strong enough. He had drank into the early hours of the morning only stopping when he passed out from green images and hallucinations from Max's not so hidden absinthe.

Now as he sat there, his head pounding like never before, did he regret his actions and then suddenly his mind flashed to Maria and he didn't care. Looking around he saw the absinthe bottle still half full. Grabbing it he unscrewed the top and started drinking again. He did not care anymore he had never felt so hurt and crushed in his life. This was worse than Agathe so much worse. Agathe had passed away but Maria that woman! She had betrayed him, lied to him, lead him on in so many ways and not given one care to his feelings. Had he not already been through enough? He thought taking another swig of the absinthe.

But as the burning liquid ran down his throat Margret and Helen's words floated through his head _"She was trying to help you" "She loved you Georg, she almost got raped because of it!" _Raped the words repeated themselves in his head, it made his stomach lurch and he took another swig trying to suppress the feeling somehow. Maria his sweet Maria almost raped oh how it made him sick.

The sudden knocking on his door made him groan and grab his head to stop the pounding "YES COME IN! STOP KNOCKING FOR GOD SAKE!" he screamed the pounding already painful enough.

The door quickly opened revealing a tired Helen. She gasped when she looked around and then she looked at him and her heart sank. His eyes were red and puffy but it was not the signs of extreme alcohol consumption that made her heart break it was the sadness and the sight of a completely broken man in front her that made her heart break.

She rushed forward and looked him over "Captain" she said grabbing the bottle but he shoved her off "CAPTAIN! Please stop this, your children are upset enough do you really think that this will help!" she said angrily.

"I will do what I like!" he shouted back taking a large gulp of the strong liquid.

Helen was fuming this was ridiculous he had kicked Maria out and humiliated her was that not enough? she thought she stormed forwards and yanked the bottle from him with all her strength. Georg tried to keep hold of it but with all the alcohol in his system it was hard and soon enough Helen had the bottle.

"Now you listen to me Georg" she said using his first name "You will straighten yourself out! Tonight we need to have a serious talk, you have no idea how much danger you are in so get off you lazy ASS AND GET UP AND MOVE!" she yelled.

Georg sat there stunned.

"I SAID MOVE!" she yelled again and before she knew it a drunken Captain was scrambling to his feet and staggering past her and out the door.

Authors note: I know this chapter was short but my mind has been blocked and I have been busy, I am sorry I took so long but I managed to give you this small chapter to get you by, I hope you are enjoying it and A HUGE THANKYOU! TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWD! It was awesome reading all your comments so thank you and please continue to review! :D and I also want to apologise for my spelling mistakes I do try to go over and check it but sometime I miss them so I am sorry! :/ I will try to get the next chapter up soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Maria squinted at the figure looming over her. The sun was bright and from what she could tell the person was wearing black making it harder to make them out.

"Miss Rainer what are you doing?" the soft voice of the reverend mother floated over her and she sighed in relief that it was not a Nazi.

Maria sat up and looked at her "I uh I wanted some fresh air" she said quietly wiping away the tears that had been forming.

The reverend nodded "Well considering what you told me I think it best if we went back inside. It is indeed a nice day but you need to stay hidden Miss Rainer" she smiled holding out her hand.

Maria smiled as she took it and got up "Please call me Maria"

The reverend mother smiled "If you so wish"

Maria nodded and they started walking back "Did you manage to sleep at all last night?" the reverend mother asked gently.

Maria looked down guiltily "No" she said.

The reverend mother had guessed as much, at first she hesitated with her next word but then said them anyway, it was always best to be honest "I am sure he will come around" she said gently.

Maria looked at her quickly "Oh mother, he won't, I know he won't, he hates me and never wants to see me again! I need to leave but my heart… I, it yearns for him so! Oh mother what am i going to do?" she rushed her heart pounding.

The reverend mother stopped and smiled at her, taking the young girls hands in her worn ones "My dear if this man loves you then he will forgive you and if he does not… then you must move on and accept that what you had was a mere special moment in time, oh my child do not doubt yourself I can see a spirit inside you that is strong and the soul you carry has great love and potential" she said her wisdom rolling over her in waves.

Maria nodded and turned both of them walking towards the small gate in the church wall again "Maria what I say now you will not agree with but listen to me" the reverend mother said and Maria nodded "You must go back"

"Oh no mother you can't ask me to that I beg you!" Maria cried.

"Maria…" she said gently and Maria gave in "Maria you must, you have to find out if he still loves you, you must go back and if he does not then you run, child you run with all your might and don't look back" she said as they reached the gates.

Maria sighed "If it is gods wish but I ask to stay for today at least" she said as they walked across the nuns garden.

The mother nodded "That is fine, you will leave tomorrow"

O0o00o0o000o0

Georg stepped into the shower and under the hot spray. His head still pounded but after eating and then throwing up a couple of times relief and his composure had started to come back. The conversation with Helen had lasted a while and now reflecting back did he see his wrong doing to Maria.

_After Georg had thrown up Helen had lead him back into the bedroom and sat him down "Georg, I know your angry at Maria but please listen. Yes she is a spy but she was forced to be one. I shouldn't be the one telling you this she should be under the circumstances its best if I tell you. When she barely 18 the Nazis stormed into her house. They forced her to become a spy and if she didn't they were going to rape her mother in front of her" she said watching Georg's hard face soften and pain fill it once again._

_Georg listened intently, each word tearing g him apart. What had he done? What had he done? He put his face in his hands covering his tears._

_Helen continued "When she came here, about a month later Herr Zeller came. He climbed through her window and almost raped her telling her if she didn't obey his orders and get information from you, she and her parents would die but not before she was severely tortured" Helens voice broke "Georg please find it inside yourself to forgive her. I promise you she loved you, she gave yourself to you no one else, you. She had saved herself not once giving into anyone but you, she gave into you she let you have her because she wanted be yours forever" she finished and Georg sobbed._

_Georg groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed his head still in his hands. The older ladies words swirled round his head hitting him hard. Oh how he regretted his actions. Maria was now gone because of him. Probably dead by Herr Zellers hand by now. _

_He wiped his tears and looked at Helen who was crying as well. He didn't know what to say so he said what was true and all he could "I am so sorry" he whispered._

_Helen shook her head "I know. But we have to try to find her but she made me promise to get you out of here"_

_Georg frowned and shook his head getting up "I don't understand"_

"_The Nazis they want you to join them. If you don't they will kill you and your family, that's what Maria was trying to explain. She was trying to save you" she whispered._

_Georg closed his eyes "What have I done?" he whispered for there were no other words._

"_Georg you need to leave she made me promise and I will keep that promise if it's the last thing I do"_

_Georg knew what she said was true and he knew that he wouldn't risk his children either "I know and we will leave but give me a few days let me find her" he pleaded to her "I know what I did was wrong and should have listened to her so let me find her" he begged._

_Helen smiled "I believe you and I will help you. But for now have a shower and go to sleep. We can search in the morning" she said getting up and waling to the door._

_But before she left she turned "We will find her Captain, I promise you" she said before leaving._

Now as he stood in the shower he just prayed to god her words were true. He loved Maria with all his heart and he would be damned if he was going to let his stupid irrational actions get in the way.

O0o0o00

The next morning Maria woke nerves piling in her stomach. She looked at the ceiling images of him filling her mind, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She sighed and slipped out of bed. Collecting some new clothes she went to the showers which sister Margareta had kindly shown her. She showered quickly before dressing in a simple blue dress.

All yesterday she had contemplated going back. What if her threw her out again? What if the Nazis were there? What if she were caught? No she had to know for certain. Even after a day she missed the children terribly and she hoped to god they didn't hate like their father did. Oh Georg.

She took a breath zipping up her bag. A part of her wanted to stay here in the abbey away from it all but like the mother had said to her last night before she went to sleep you had to face your fears. She picked up her bag and walked out of her room. The reverend mother and several sisters met her before she left. Lastly she hugged the mother "Thank you" she said.

"May god be with you child" she said before stepping away from her.

Smiling one last time at the nuns she turned and walked out of the gates.

0o0o0

Georg rushed down the stairs adjusting his tie. The slamming of doors above him and the rushing of feet told him the children were ready. Helen Margret and hector were running into the entrance from the kitchen carrying small jackets for the children and food in a basket for the long search.

Georg smiled as he slipped on his jacket "Is everyone ready?" he said his voice resounding around the room.

Everyone nodded and a few yes's could be heard.

"Georg!" he turned and saw Elsa walking towards him.

She smiled and kissed his cheek "I hope you find her, which is why I am coming with you" she said her coat appearing from behind her back.

Georg was shocked to say the least but smiled anyway "Thank you" he said sincerely.

Elsa smiled "Well I hope you don't mind but it seems Max wouldn't mind tagging along either, he is just grabbing a good bottle of wine for the journey" she said and everyone laughed. Soon enough Max appeared with several bottles of wine.

"What? I couldn't decide which one would go better with the cheese Margret packed" Max said his usual charming smile gracing his cheeky face.

Everyone smiled and started heading for the door, Gretl jumping down the stairs "Do you think we will find her father?" she said her sweet voice hopeful.

Georg touched her face and smiled "I hope so Gretl, I truly do hope so" he said as they opened the door.

The family piled out of the house and walked along the drive way, hope in their hearts, each one praying that they would find her. They waited patiently as Georg opened the gate and then as soon as it opened they rushed out and past Georg. But as soon as they were out they stopped, all apart from Georg stopping in their tracks. Georg shut the gate oblivious to the others. When he turned he looked at them confused but then turned looking in the direction they were and his heart leaped.

There standing far away in the middle of the road was Maria, her carpet bag in hand standing just as frozen as all of them.

Authors note: ha-ha see I tried to make it at least somewhat happy! Well in the next chapter which I will post soon I promise you, you get to see what happens! Please review, as always I love to hear what you think! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Maria stood there her heart pounding in her chest and her palms sweating as she stood there looking at them. Her gaze immediately drifted to his, their eyes connecting in the distance. She wanted to run to him, cling to him, kiss him but would he let her? Would he run to her? Hold her? Or would he simply push her away?

She looked at him in the distance and could see his shock. Maybe this had been a bad idea she thought but for some reason she couldn't make herself move, if anything she wanted to move towards him, not away. All those lies and arguments and heated words melted away as she watched him, and then all the love she had ever felt for him came rushing back in waves that overflowed her.

Georg too couldn't stop his heart from pounding, she looked beautiful in the sunlight and then in that moment everything that had happened between them seemed to disappear, leaving only his love for her.

She watched as he took a hesitant step forwards and she dropped her bag. She took a step forwards no more and watched as the magic and eternal cords wrapped around them drawing them together once again.

He took another few steps which were soon met by her own and then suddenly they were running towards each other at full speed, both running the lengthy distance down the road needing to feel the other.

As she reached him she jumped as he caught her, both of them kissing immediately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lips met lips, the passion and desperation overriding them as their tongues collided sweetly. She gripped him hard, her arms around his neck as they kissed, both moaning before they broke apart reluctantly.

Georg kissed her jaw as they both cried. His voice was raspy as he spoke "I am sorry, I am so sorry. I love you oh god I love you" he whispered as they clung to each other.

Maria smiled through her tears as she stroked his head "I know I am sorry too" she whispered capturing his lips again before looking at him "I love you too" she whispered.

He smiled at her and they kissed again the tongues dancing with sublime desire and delicacy. His hand ran down her back as she cupped his face both of them oblivious to the outside world. They only broke apart when they need air. Georg buried his face in her neck as Maria smiled and looked at the children her heart filling with love again "Georg put me down" she said breathlessly.

Georg let her go reluctantly and watched as she ran towards the children all of them hugging her immediately clinging to her like he had done. After hugging the children for minutes on end she walked towards Margret and Helen both of them tears in their eyes.

As she met them they all clung to each other. All three women crying to no end "I thought I told you to go" she said happy tears in her eyes.

Helen smiled back as the tears came down "How could we go without you!" she said.

Margret nodded "Oh we missed you so much!" she said all of them clinging to each other again.

Maria laughed and kissed them each on the cheek "I missed you both too, very much" she smiled.

She looked to Elsa and Max who merely smiled and nodded their heads. She smiled back before turning back to Georg. She walked up to him where he picked her up and spun her around. She buried her head in his neck and they simply held each other. Georg smiled as he held her, oh how he wanted to take her there and then. If the children and the other adults had not been there she would have been against a tree with her dress hiked up as he drove himself into her by now.

Maria too was having a hard time controlling her desire and desperate need for him so when Helen cleared her throat and suggested that she had the children went into town she sighed in relief. At first the children were reluctant but then soon agreed as Max and Elsa agreed to come and promised ice cream for all of them.

Maria and Georg still held each other as they watched them go. As soon as they were out of sight Georg pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately pouring his love and soul into it as Maria did the same. Their tongues clashed together tasting and touching. Soft moans emanated from them and their hands roamed each other's bodies, the want and need to feel each other undeniable.

They broke apart and Georg kissed her neck as he whispered countless apologies. Maria gripped him tightly but at the same time wanting to push him away "Georg… uh not here… not here" she said breathlessly. Georg pressed himself against her harder.

"Yes here" he said as his hands went to the buttons in the front of her dress. Maria grabbed his hands and stopped him.

She looked at him "No" she said her blue irises boring into his. Georg wanted her badly but knew she was right and so reluctantly he nodded and kissed her soundly. He let go and rushed down the road to collect her bag before they went back inside. As soon as the door closed he dropped her back and picked her up as they kissed and once again Maria's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. They kissed furiously against the door uncaring to any maids or servants who walked passed.

After minutes of kissing they somehow they managed to get themselves to Georg's bedroom where their passion was released. Hands roamed naked bodies and kisses were placed on every inch of skin that could be reached. Their love was entwined in those precious moments, tying the two together forever and as they moved against each other, both eagerly trying to find the edge that would send them over into a sublime release of ecstasy, both knew that whatever came in the future their love would forever stay. They would love each other till the end of time and then with loud moans of ecstasy they fell, both tumbling over the edge together as they cried out each other's name and deep words of love.

Authors note: I hope this chapter was to your liking I'm sorry it's short, again I have been busy! I must say I do like the ending, only a few more chapters now I would say, unless my mind gets carried away. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Maria lay in his arms, their limbs entangled as they drew circles on each other, the occasional kiss landing on the others skin as they lay happy and spent. Maria sighed and kissed his lips as she shifted on top of him "I wish we could stay here forever" she whispered as she entwined their hands.

Georg nodded as his lips sought hers catching them delicately. Maria moaned and sank into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as their bodies crushed together. His hands slid down her arms and across her back as they kissed languidly. Their tongues tangled and Maria bit his bottom lip gently. Eventually they broke apart and smiled at each other "I wish we could stay here too but the children will be home soon… and we have to leave" he said stroking her face.

Maria nodded sadly and lay her head back on his chest. They lay there for minutes both just basking in each other's presence and the delectable dizzy happy feeling inside them. His hand slid down the side of her body a place his hands often drifted before he spoke "Maria, is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?" he said.

Maria smiled and bit her lip before looking up at him, her sparkling blue irises pouring into his deep ones "Well we could ask… the children" they said together as they both giggled.

"And you might have to ask Helen and Margret" she said thoughtfully "They would be furious if they weren't asked, or didn't at least have some sort of say before finding out" she said looking at him.

Georg nodded as he drowned in her beauty.

"My parents… I don't think they would be alive anymore" she whispered and Georg pulled her higher up against him and he kissed and hugged her gently.

She pulled away and wiped her tears. Georg's heart fell as he watched her and what was worse was that he felt responsible. If he had not of made a scene and understood, her true thoughts about the Nazis could have stayed hidden and Georg could have found a way to secure her parents safety but now because of him they could be possibly dead.

Georg sighed and turned his head away from her. Maria watched and frowned gently she took his head in her hands and looked at him "Don't. This is not your fault" she whispered.

He looked at her and shook his head "Maria…"

"No!" she said sternly as she sat up straddling him "Georg I love you and i hid so many secrets from you, even without you blowing my cover they probably would have died so no" she said kissing him tenderly.

Georg kissed her as his hands on her back edged towards her ass. She smiled when she felt his hands slide lower and then once again the two were entangled in the throes of passion.

Later that day the children returned and Maria Georg managed to drag themselves from the bed. The children immediately hugged Maria when they came down the stairs and Helen and Margret couldn't help but giggle at the unusual glow emanating from the girl. Maria rolled her eyes at the two women. Soon enough Maria and the children were playing in the garden and though all seemed well at that moment Maria soon saw Georg walk out into the garden his face hard and serious and she knew it was time to go. Suddenly stopping their game of chase Maria called them over.

"Children! Come here please" she called and all the children came running. She smiled gently trying to calm the air before she told them "Now listen to me very carefully. You all know that I was a spy and some of you may know that my job here was to convince you father to join the Nazis. Now because I ran away and your father has flat out refused them by let's say showing Herr Zeller the door, we must leave. I know you're scared, I admit that I am too but if we all want to stay together we must leave. Tonight" she said watching confused looks come over the children "I know it's difficult and hard to take in, but we will help you" she said touching their cheeks.

"Are you coming with us?" Louisa asked but before Maria could reply Georg walked out and spoke for her.

"Yes she is and that something else we would like to ask. Maria, if you haven't already guessed, is going to be your new mother" he said coming to stand by her his arm wrapping around her waist.

Maria jerked in suddenly "But that's only if you want, I will understand if you all object, your mother meant a lot to you I know and i say now that not for one minute am i trying to replace her, she was your mother she will always be a part of you" she said smiling.

The children smiled and rushed forward hugging them both. Leisl looked at them "Well there's no need to worry because we agree. We would love it if you became our new mother" she said hugging them again.

Maria smiled but pulled away "But right now we need to pack, so hop to it" she said ushering them inside.

Georg smiled watching his children rush inside before pulling Maria to him and kissing her fully. Maria smiled and pulled away "Do you think we will be ok?" she whispered, fear in her voice.

Georg smiled reassuringly "I know we will" he said before they walked inside.

Everyone knew that the days and weeks to come would be hard but never had the actions of one person been so defining. And as Georg's words floated through Maria's head the oncoming wind whispered, If only that were true…

Authors note: What could possibly happen next! Hmmm well hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon so you won't have to wait long to find out! Firstly I am sorry for the short chapters but so much to do and so little time and secondly, OMG! 50 REVIEWS! I would like to say A HUGE THANKYOU! TO ALL OF YOU! Who have reviewed! Please keep them coming they are truly lovely to read and encourage me further so THANKYOU! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

The children the Baroness, Maria and Margret and Helen walked behind all the boys including Max and Hector as they pushed the car quietly.

"I hope you realise the sacrifice I am making" Max whispered and Georg smiled as they pushed the car, the stones crunching beneath the wheels.

"What, no more glittering parties or soaking yourself in champagne without paying for it? You have no choice Max" he chuckled quietly.

Max looked at him "I know that's why I'm making it" he retorted and Georg rolled his eyes.

"Why doesn't father turn the motor on?" Marta said and Maria hushed her only for Kurt to yell even louder "Because he doesn't want anyone to hear us" Georg hushed him quickly and looked around his eyes darting through the night.

Louisa looked at her soon to be mother "What will Franz say when he discovers we are gone?" she whispered.

Maria looked at the worried blond girl "He will be able to answer truthfully, that he didn't know anything about it of anyone asks him" Maria said quietly.

Helen scoffed "Oh please that man hasn't told a truthful word in his whole damn life" she said and Margret chuckled beside her.

"Will we be coming back here" Leisl whispered.

Maria smiled sympathetically "Someday Leisl, I do hope someday" she said her heart desperately wanting to stay despite some of the bad memories. This place had become her home and it killed her to leave it.

"Are father and Hector and Max going to push the car all the way to Switzerland" Gretl shouted and all the women including the Baroness covered her mouth, their hands overlapping each other.

Gently they took their hands away as Kurt quickly opened the gate before helping the other men again.

The Baroness spoke as the men pushed the car through the gates quickly "Maria, I want to thank you" Maria looked at her shocked and Helen and Margret's jaws dropped.

"Wha… whatever for?" she said her voice squeaking slightly.

Elsa smiled "For helping me realise my mistake, I love Georg yes but he does not need me, I need someone who needs me desperately or at least needs my money desperately and I also wanted to thank you for showing me life with children, how nice it can be to be with them" she said looking at them and Maria smiled.

"You discovered that yourself" she whispered warmly "You have a lot of love Elsa you just need to find out how god wishes you to spend it" she said and Elsa smiled back. The shuffling of feet told them it was time to get into the car. All of them rushed to the car quickly everyone climbing in. It was indeed a tight fit but with all of the children on top of the grownups and each other they managed to squeeze everyone in, well that is everyone apart from max, yes good old max stuck with the boot.

Georg drove steadily all emotions and nerves floating around in the cramped car but as they passed the main road and turning that lead to Switzerland all the children frowned.

Leisl looked at her brothers and sister who looked just as confused "Err father, weren't we supposed to turn onto that road back there" she said.

Georg nodded "Yes" she waited for him to continue but he did not.

"So why didn't we turn?" she asked.

Georg paused for a moment before answering "Because children we need to make a small stop first" he said ,again bluntly.

Leisl sighed and rolled her eyes, jeez it was like pulling teeth she thought "And this small stop would be to do what?" she said getting annoyed.

Georg and Maria smiled and so did the rest of the grownups but before Maria or Georg could speak Elsa broke in "Don't worry children its nothing bad, I think you be quite pleased and I am here as a witness" she said smiling.

The children frowned, even more confused "Witness?" Brigitta said.

Elsa nodded.

Now all the children were annoyed, why were adults so evasive, why couldn't they just tell you! "Witness to what?" Brigitta asked.

Helen smiled at Brigitta's tone "Be patient" she said with Marta on her lap.

Kurt Groaned "Oh please tell us!" he begged and all the other children nodded eagerly.

Once again Georg smiled "We are going…"

Maria chuckled "To our wedding!" she said looking back at all of them and hugging Gretl who sat on her lap. Gasps filled the car and ecstatic smiles graced each child face. Yes maybe there was hope yet Maria thought.

Authors note: Again short I know but what can you do! hopefully at the weekend i will have a tonn more time so i can give you guys a nice juicy chapter. Anyway so yeah WEDDING! I mean I couldn't just miss out the wedding, gosh that would be awful! Anyway please review and tell me what you think! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: Last chapter guys :'( enjoy!

Part 24

Georg soon pulled up at the church and everyone plied out. The children squealed happily as they ran into the church and the grownups tagged behind, Maria and Georg holding hands. They walked into the huge church and saw the reverend mother and the bishop waiting for them at the top. Candles were lit all around the church and though it wasn't day, the night and the candles gave it an intimate and warm gesture.

Georg looked at Maria as they walked up, her face a picture of awe and beauty. Maria noticed and looked at him before smiling lovingly. Gently he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

The reverend mother who stood at the top looked down upon them with gentle kind eyes. It warmed her heart to see the love that lay between the two and when she had heard from the Captain a few hours ago she couldn't have been more delighted.

She did not know Maria personally but over the years she had seen the young girl come in and out of the church to pray. On many occasions she had seen tears in her eyes and it had broken her heart. She had watched her grow from a distance and so now to see the lonely girl who used to come in and pray find happiness, made her truly smile.

Maria and Georg reached the top their hearts pounding with excitement and anticipation. Maria took a breath, she couldn't believe this was happening, she Maria Rainer was getting married and running away with the most wonderful man, the most beautiful children and the most kindest two women she had ever known.

Georg too felt the same. Here he was with this beautiful woman who had opened his eyes. They had a rough couple of days and for the next few months it would be the same but here now as they stood about to be married he could not have been happier.

"Are you ready?" the bishop said smiling and they both nodded as they beamed.

They stepped up and the bishop began the ceremony. The children sat in the pews with Margret, Helen and Hector as Elsa and Max stood at the side. It was beautiful and sweet. Even Elsa cried along with Helen and Margret. Maria had never been so happy and though she didn't have a fancy dress or thousands of people watching her she thought it was perfect.

"Now you may kiss the bride" the bishop said smiling.

Maria looked at him biting her lip to stop the huge smile that threatened to grace her face. He stepped forward and gently kissed her but all too soon she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully with all the love and passion she had. They broke apart and smiled contently at each other "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back before kissing him again. Separating they thanked the reverend mother and the bishop before walking down to the others.

Maria walked down and hugged Elsa "Are you sure you won't come with us?" she said stepping back.

Elsa shook her head "No my place is back in Vienna with all my glittering parties" she said looking at Georg who smiled back.

Maria nodded "Well you take care" she said before moving onto Max. She hugged him and he hugged her back with equal force "Oh Max I will miss you" she said smiling.

Max chuckled "Oh please you will be pleased that I am out of your sight!" he said jokingly.

"Never!" she laughed.

Max smiled "You take care of him ok?" he said gently.

She nodded and hugged him again "I will" she whispered.

The children hugged Max and Elsa; there were even a few tears from the children who had become slightly attached to the baroness in the last day or so before they left. Once again they piled into the car but this time with two less people. They drove quietly everyone now nervous again as they started the journey to Switzerland.

O0o0o00o0

Back at the church…

Elsa and max thanked the reverend and bishop for doing the ceremony at such short notice as they escorted them to the gate when suddenly a shot was heard. Everyone ducked and screamed before they froze. Quickly the baroness looked at everyone but as she looked down and lifted her hands to her stomach she saw that she was the one who had been shot. She panicked as the blood started to stain her white blouse and her knees buckled only to be caught in Max's arms.

The slamming down of the gate made everyone look as they watched Herr Zeller and Nazis appear from out of the darkness "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" he shouted the gun in his hands.

The bishop stepped forward "Please, we do not know of what you speak?" he pleaded.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled "THAT BASTARD CAPTAIN AND WHORE SPY WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?" he shouted again pointing the gun at them.

"We do not know!" Elsa whispered her head drowsy as she lay in Max's arms.

"Pleases we don't know!" Max said urgently.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" he shouted.

The reverend stepped forward "Herr Zeller please we don't know, they did not come here if anything they are on their way to America" she said trying to divert them somehow. It was true that the Von Trapps would eventually go to America but for now they were headed to Switzerland and once in America they would be safe. It was a distraction the needed to help the Baroness it was her only choice, it had risks but what else could she do.

Herr Zeller eyed her "I believe that nuns do not lie so I will leave, I have already warned you" he said looking at the baroness "So it seems I can leave, but don't doubt that I won't kill you!" he said walking out.

Once he was gone Elsa screamed and cried the pain excruciating. The reverend rushed forward as the bishop sent for a doctor.

"Max… oh god please!" Elsa cried breathlessly.

Max held back his tears "Stay with us Elsa please stay come on you can do this!"

Elsa shook her head the tears streaming down "I can't… I can't…"

Max gripped her "You can damn it!" he yelled.

Elsa looked at him his picture fading. No she had to fight this, she could do this "Max… I need to… need to tell you something" she whispered breathlessly.

"No, tell me later" he said.

"No I need to tell you now… I didn't… I didn't love Georg, well I did… but i… I loved you more… I love you Max" she whispered holding onto his arm with her free hand.

Max shut his eyes his heart hurting more than ever, gently he looked at her and smiled "I love you too" he whispered.

Elsa laughed and cried before gripping her stomach again "Oh god, max I can't do this!" she whispered biting her lip.

Max's tears now flowed freely "You can love, come on you can, you're not leaving me now" he said.

Elsa looked at him his picture blurring.

Oo0o0o0o0o

Back in the car…

The car drove down the small road Gretl and Marta drifting to sleep when they saw Nazis far away. Georg diverted the car quickly and drove into a field hiding the car. Maria looked at him and knew immediately. Her heart raced and pounded. Oh god what if they found them, she didn't think she could handle it they would all be killed and it would be her fault.

Georg must have seen her worry because he grabbed her hand and kissed it looked at her reassuringly. She smiled back before undoing her belt

She looked back and woke the children "Wake up, come on we need to go" she said as the car stopped.

Leisl looked at her "I don't understand" she whispered.

Georg answered "There's Nazis up ahead, we are going to have to climb over the mountains, we can't risk being seen" he said as he climbed out.

Leisl got out too holding Marta "How will we do that?" she whispered.

Georg smiled we will help you don't worry" he said as everyone got out.

The women and children waited as the men pushed the car away to not reveal their tracks too much before they started up the hills.

So as the Von Trapp family made their way up the mountains Elsa tried to hold on to her dear life. Hard times still lay ahead and for everyone it would be difficult. There would indeed be times where they would want to give up but as Maria climbed the mountain in the dark of the night, her new husband at her side and her children infront, she had faith… faith that they would survive, faith that they would make it and faith that no matter what would happen she would always love Captain Georg Von Trapp, her husband.

PLEASE READ!

Authors note: TADA! Yes I am afraid it has come to an end. I am sad to see it end because it truly has been a joy to write. I hope this last chapter was not too boring and PLEASE REVIEW! I am thinking of writing a sequel so please tell me if I should or shouldn't! Thanks I hope you have all enjoyed it and a HUGE THANKYOU! To everyone who reviewed and followed it! It truly has been a pleasure. Once again THANKYOU! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Authors note: Sequel to 'The Woman Behind the Mask' is called 'There's so much behind this smile' so if you liked this story and what to find out what happens next please read! :D


End file.
